Regret
by ladyxa
Summary: After the umpteenth time of Murdoc bringing in strange women and doing his business with them wherever he likes, Noodle decides that if 2D or Murdoc brings in one woman during the next month, the boys have to act like they're a couple. 2DxMurdoc, Phase 2
1. Chapter 1

**Phase 2. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Noodle gave an irritated sigh as she heard Murdoc Niccals walk out of the living room, surrounded by a group of big breasted girls, still barely clad from their recent 'adventure'.

Seventh time this week, and it was only Tuesday. She was getting really sick of Murdoc bringing in so many girls all the time, especially since you could never be sure where they would decide to do their, er, business.

One time Noodle had wanted to go to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, but, hearing strange noises from outside the door, she (luckily) stopped. She had given a horrified gasp as she realized what was going on in there, running away from the door as if there was a bomb inside.

And they never tidied up after they were done. Whatever room Murdoc would bring his ladies to would be absolutely trashed by the time they left. It was always up to Noodle to tidy everything up, and quite frankly, she was getting sick of it.

Plus, it did nothing good to their reputation to have strange women coming in everyday at all times. She didn't want Murdoc turning this band into a joke.

This time Murdoc had decided they'd stay in the living room. Noodle got up from her bed, and went down the stairs to see if they were finally going. As hoped, Murdoc was just ushering the women out of the door.

The guitarist went to the living room, fearing the worst. And, sure enough, the place was a wreck. Cushions lying all over the floor, the table had been turned over, potted plants had been smashed. She stood there for a moment, taking everything in.

"MURDOC!" she then screeched.

The bassist stopped in his tracks, cursing under his breath. He zipped up his jeans and straightened up.

"Yes, love?" he asked nervously.

"Get in here. NOW."

He groaned and slowly walked into the living room, cringing a little at the state it was in. Noodle rounded on him, seething.

"What is it, love?" Murdoc asked with a nervous grin.

Steam seemed to fly out of Noodle's ears as she gestured sharply around her.

"Murdoc, I am so sick of you trashing some part of the house every single time you bring women inside! You've got your own room and your Winnebago, what's so hard about going there?" she yelled.

Murdoc flinched. "But love, it's so much more fun when-"

"Spare me the gory details! I've had it, Murdoc. You are not bringing in any women for a month!"

Murdoc's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?"

"You heard me, Murdoc! I am sick and tired of this. I have to clean up every time you're all finished-"

"I'll help you tidy up, Noods!" Murdoc said hastily.

Noodle shrugged. "Thank you, but it won't change anything. I want a little break from all of this. We all need a break from your..doings. You could use a break too, I doubt this is healthy. No women here for a whole month, Murdoc."

The bassist pulled a face. "Or what?"

"Or else you – hey Russel, come here for a moment," she then called to Russel.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, then frowning when he saw the living room. "Hey what the hell-"

"That's what I mean, Russ. Murdoc isn't allowed to bring in any girls for the whole month," Noodle said.

"Really? Good. I was getting sick of all this," Russel agreed, much to Murdoc's frustration.

"Lards, you can't be serious! This is ridiculous. Besides, dullard brings in birds all the time too. Why isn't he getting the treatment I am?" he snapped.

"Because 2D stays in his room for that stuff," Noodle answered.

"I stay in my room to do what?" said singer asked, walking in through the front door.

"Fuck your birds," Murdoc snapped impatiently.

"Er.. no I don't," 2D said, confused.

Everyone rounded on him. "What do you mean?" Russel asked.

"Well, I've taken birds to the kitchen a few times.. oh and one time we were in the recording studio, too," 2D answered brightly.

"So it was you who'd fucking trashed the place! I thought I'd had one drink too many," Murdoc growled, giving 2D a slap on the back of the head.

"See, Noods? 2D doesn't always stay in his room either. If I'm getting punished, he should too," he then said triumphantly.

"Punished? What?" 2D asked, frowning and rubbing the back of his head.

Noodle looked from one to the other, thinking. Then she nodded.

"Fine. 2D, no more women in this house for a month."

2D opened his mouth protestingly, but Murdoc interrupted him.

"Hang on, what're the conditions? What happens if we, y'know, ignore this bullshit because, er, you're not our mother?" Murdoc said sarcastically.

Noodle glared at him, and he shrank away slightly.

"Then we get to live in your Winnebago for a week," Russel suggested.

"No fucking way, Lards-" Murdoc started yelling.

"I've got a better idea," Noodle suddenly said slowly.

The boys looked at her curiously. A grin started to spread on Noodle's face.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" 2D asked nervously.

"If one of you brings in a girl this month, the pair of you have to pretend to be a couple for two months," the guitarist answered smoothly.

They all stared at her, mouths agape. Then Russel burst into laughter at the same time as Murdoc and 2D started yelling.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT I AM GOING TO PRETEND TO BE A FUCKING COUPLE WITH THAT BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT-"

"NOODLE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? IT WAS JUST A FEW TIMES, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS-"

"Stop it, the pair of you! As long as you both make sure you don't bring any girls in here, everything's fine," Noodle said calmly.

The boys both quietened down a little.

"Dullard, if you even look at a bird this month, I am pulling out your entrails and choking you with them," Murdoc then hissed.

2D flinched back. "I think this is going to be easier for me than for you, Muds," he then remarked smartly, being awarded with a punch in the stomach.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see how this plays out," Russel laughed, wiping his eye.

"And if we don't act like a couple?" Murdoc asked, glaring at Russel.

Noodle gave him a death stare, taking a step towards the bassist whose attitude was quickly faltering.

"Would you really like to find out?" she hissed.

Russel backed this up by cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, bloody hell, fine! We are allowed to bang birds outside of the house, right?" Murdoc then asked in despair.

Noodle flinched a little at the choice of words. "Of course, as long as it's not anywhere near this house. I don't really care about your Winnebago, so you can do your business in there too."

"I'm going to have to cancel something then.." 2D muttered, walking hastily back to the front door.

Noodle rolled her eyes as 2D asked the girls he was planning to bring inside to leave. When he returned, Murdoc was glaring at him so fiercely 2D shrank back behind Russel.

"That didn't count, right?" Murdoc asked Noodle nervously.

"No. It starts now. A whole month of peace," Noodle said happily. "Now, could you please all leave, seeing as how I have to tidy up the living room. Unless one of you wants to help-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the men rushed up the stairs to their rooms. Noodle rolled her eyes and started clearing up, humming. This was going to be a good month.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D was lying on his bed two nights later, being bored out of his mind. He could have gone out with Russel, but he didn't want to go home with a girl because they'd always end up trying to make him stay and it always turned out fucking awkward.

So here he was, lying on his bed with a cigarette at eleven o'clock.

Maybe he should just go to sleep. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.. Sighing, he stubbed out his cigarette and stood up to turn the lights off. Suddenly, the door burst open and 2D was grasped by the collar, being dragged across the car park before he could even blink.

Murdoc shoved the confused man into the Winnebago, banging the door shut behind him.

"Lards has gone out, Noodle's asleep, and I'm so bored I tried to put a miniature inverted cross necklace on Cortez. Bastard kept flying away," Murdoc snarled.

2D just stood there, blinking at him. "What does that have to do with-"

"Shut it," Murdoc snapped, shoving a can of beer in 2D's hands. "You're going to drink with me, and we're going to have a good time without birds god damn it."

2D looked at Murdoc hesitantly. "Why don't you just go out and shag some bird at her place?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I don't do personal shit like that, going to her house and stuff. That's what our house is for."

2D shrugged, agreeing. Murdoc pushed him into a chair, sitting down on the bed himself.

The singer stared at him blankly. Murdoc gestured to the beer can.

"Open it."

2D obeyed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks because of the awkwardness. He took a small sip from the bitter liquid.

Murdoc opened his and took a huge gulp. They remained sitting there in silence for a few moments.

"Talk," Murdoc ordered.

"Er.." 2D stammered, staring at his beer can. "Where did you buy that miniature inverted cross necklace?" he then asked curiously.

Murdoc stared at him.

"Get the fuck up, we're going to the pub."

Half an hour later they were sitting at said pub, already surrounded by women.

"Another round of drinks for me and my ladies!" Murdoc bellowed, making the girls giggle.

2D had started making out with a girl, running his hands over her body, grinning into the kiss as she moaned slightly. They both jumped when a can bumped against 2D's head. He looked around, confused. Murdoc was glaring at him as girls were kissing and running their hands all over his body.

"What?" 2D exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"No bringing birds home, remember. Don't tempt yourself," Murdoc snapped.

2D glared at him. "How about you? I'm making out with one girl, you're making out with a dozen."

"'S not the point. I have self control," the bassist retorted, grinning.

"_You_? Self control? Murdoc you-" 2D was interrupted by the girl's lips on his again.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Hey Noods. I thought you'd gone to bed," Russel said when he walked into the kitchen and found Noodle there.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make myself something to eat," Noodle sighed.

"Hang on, babygirl. I'll make us both something small," Russel said, patting Noodle on the head.

"Thank you."

Russel cracked two eggs in a pan, and put some bread in the toaster. "So did 2D and Murdoc die of boredom yet?"

Noodle shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know why they're being so dramatic about not going out, it's not like they go out every single night."

"No, but the fact that they now can't is making them want to. They're both strange creatures," Russel chuckled.

Noodle yawned, accepting her toast and omelet with a grateful smile.

"Anyway, were you serious about the whole 'pretending to be a couple' thing?" Russel asked with an amused face as he sat down at the table.

Noodle grinned at him. "Yeah. It should be hilarious, don't you think? We could make up a whole story to go along with it for the press."

"Yeah but I think Murdoc's going to kill 2D at one point. And I don't think they'll end up doing it, somehow," Russel said doubtfully.

"If that happens I'll kill Murdoc. Anyway, they will. I've got blackmail material," Noodle smirked.

Russel looked up, curious. "Really? What would that be?"

Noodle drank some milk before answering. "I've got a video tape of them both dressed up as a woman. Remember, when they got really drunk and we dared them?"

Russel's eyes widened as he recalled. He burst into laughter. "You didn't tell me you'd videotaped that!" he exclaimed.

Noodle smiled and shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone. I knew it would come in handy some time."

"Babygirl, you are a genius," Russel chuckled.

Noodle flashed him a grin and got up to bring her plate to the sink. Suddenly, she heard a sound. She paused, still holding the plate and straining her ears.

She waited a few more minutes, Russel listening also. They looked at each other. Noodle pursed her lips.

"I think they're in the living room again," Russel muttered, standing up.

Noodle followed him out of the kitchen and quietly into the living room, the sound of giggling and low talking growing louder. Sure enough, there was Murdoc lying on the coffee table with three women on top of him. 2D was walking slowly to his room, looking furious.

Russel cleared his throat. Murdoc and 2D froze, looking at Russel and Noodle with wide eyes. Then 2D turned to Murdoc.

"You said they were both long asleep and they wouldn't hear anything!" he yelled angrily to everyone's shock.

Murdoc roughly pushed the women off of him. "Look, mate, we were all being quiet as a mouse here. You were.. walking too loudly!"

"I think it's best I if you three ladies leave," Russel said, and the girls gave indignant little huffs before leaving the room.

"Murdoc, stop it! I was being perfectly silent and you know it! You hardly let me even talk to any birds, and you took three home with you? You're a real sod, Murdoc, you know that?" 2D exclaimed, his cheeks burning in anger.

Murdoc blinked at him, then turned around to Noodle and Russel.

"Look, just give us one more chance-" "Us? You mean you!" 2D yelled. "-since it's only been two days. I didn't even do anything yet, right? Come on," Murdoc pleaded, looking at Noodle anxiously.

Noodle shook her head. "The rule was clear, Murdoc. No more women in this house. Looks like you and 2D are a couple."

2D let out a horrified squeal.

"Fuck that! You can't make us pretend to be a couple!" Murdoc snarled.

Noodle smirked slightly. "Actually, Murdoc, I can. Do you two remember Christmas Eve in 1998?"

Murdoc's eyes grew wide, and 2D became even paler than he already was.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Murdoc snapped.

Noodle's smirk grew broader. "I seem to own a certain video tape by that name. It would be a pity if it ended up online now, wouldn't it?"

"Noodle, no!" 2D gasped, terrified.

Murdoc stared at her. "You're joking."

"No, I am not. You two are a couple now for the next two months. Oh and Murdoc, if you try to kill 2D, I will kill you."

Murdoc and 2D just stared at her, mouths wide open. Noodle yawned.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two lovebirds in the morning. Good night, Russel."

With those words she left to her room. The boys stared after her. Russel gave an admiring little chuckle.

"Good luck, guys," he smirked, and left as well.

Murdoc and 2D stood in the living room for a while, still trying to process what had just happened.

"This is all your fault," 2D then said.

"Shut it, you little arsewipe," Murdoc snapped.

2D glared at him, then turned tail and left to his own room too. Murdoc just stood there on his own for a while. 2D was right, of course. If he would just keep the shaggin' in the Wagon then none of this would have happened. He felt ill when he thought of the next day. He hoped Noodle was just saying this to scare them and would be laughing at them tomorrow, telling them that this was all a big joke. He doubted it, though.

Groaning, he crashed down on the couch. Everyone was going to think he was gay. Worse, everyone was going to think he was gay with that dullard. He had to tip his hat to Noodle, it really was the best punishment she could give him.

This was going to be an awful two months.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D woke up, feeling miserable and tired. He hadn't gotten to sleep till about five in the morning with all the tossing and turning he had been doing. He lay in bed for a moment, remembering exactly why his night had been so awful.

He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He was just going to lie here in bed forever.

The door banged open.

"Faceache! Get your sorry arse out of bed, it's almost four o'clock already and we've got practicing to do!" Murdoc yelled.

Or not.

With a huge sigh, he slowly sat up, running a hand over his face. Maybe everyone had forgotten about it. Maybe he had dreamed it. Maybe Noodle had just been joking..

He kept on chanting these possibilities, and others, in his head as he had his shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed, finally going to the kitchen.

"Good morning, 2D," Noodle said brightly, then glancing at the clock. "Well, late afternoon."

"Hi Noods, Russ," he muttered, sitting down at the table.

Murdoc glanced up from his beer, glaring at 2D, then looking away again.

"So Noodle.." he began. "You know that thing from yesterday?"

Noodle smiled and nodded.

"That.. that was a joke right? A joke, meant to scare us, right?" Murdoc said, trying to grin.

Noodle cocked her head a little. "A joke? It wasn't a joke. I was dead serious."

2D groaned and Murdoc slammed his hand on the table while Russel snickered.

"In fact, I've arranged an interview later on so you can both tell the world about your relationship," Noodle continued, setting down a sandwich for 2D.

It became dead silent.

"What," Murdoc said tonelessly.

"Yes. If you're going to be in a relationship then the public should get to know about that as soon as possible, right?" Noodle said smugly.

"Noodle, you're fucking evil," Murdoc said in disbelief.

Noodle shrugged. "I don't like having this house trashed every day and having to clean it up all by my self. Aren't you two the grown men here?"

Murdoc and 2D sighed in despair, glancing at each other.

"C'mon Russ, let's leave these two alone to discuss things," Noodle then said, and the pair of them stood up and left 2D and Murdoc alone in the room.

They sat there in silence for a moment, avoiding each others eyes. Eventually, 2D opened his mouth.

"So.. how are we going to do this?" he asked hesitantly.

Murdoc looked up and glared at him. "We're not."

"But.. Noodle has the video tape and stuff.."

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair. "Right. We'll just.. not touch each other.. we'll just tell everyone we're in a relationship and that's it. Then, when the two months are over, we'll say we broke up and everything can go back to normal again."

2D nodded. "And what are we going to say at that interview?"

Murdoc growled. "I'll just make up some bullshit. Let me do the talking."

2D wasn't sure how that would turn out, but he didn't comment on it. They sat in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. A thought struck 2D. A small smile played on his lips.

"Murdoc.." he began, still smiling.

Murdoc glanced up sharply at his tone of voice. "What?"

"You do realize that if we're going to pretend to be in a relationship.. you can't hit me anymore," 2D grinned.

Murdoc glared at him and flicked him on the side of the head. "Not in public," he then replied, now also grinning.

2D rubbed his head ruefully, letting himself smile a little. They both looked at each other for a while, smiling. The door-bell rang, snapping them both out of it. They looked at each other nervously, fearing for the worst.

"2D! Murdoc!" Noodle then called, confirming their fear.

"Fuck. Here we go," Murdoc groaned, getting up from the table.

2D took a shaky breath and followed him into the living room. A woman with blonde hair stuck up in a bun, and bright red lip stick to match her heels stood waiting for them. She was carrying a notepad.

The woman walked up to them, sticking out her hand. Noodle was behind her, smiling smugly.

"Hello, I am Lola Mynes. I work for Flash, the best selling magazine in Britain. I was told you had important news to tell the world?" she said with a smile.

2D and Murdoc each shook her hand, and Murdoc pulled a face at Noodle. The latter winked in response.

"Sit, down, Lola," Noodle smiled at her, gesturing to the couch.

Lola sat down, getting out a pen and crossing her legs. Noodle pushed 2D and Murdoc down on the couch also.

"So. Tell me," Lola said with a smile, setting her pen on the paper.

2D felt the heat rise to his cheeks, looking around for some escape desperately. Murdoc kept taking big breaths as if he was going to talk, but then kept blowing them out.

"We're.." he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Lola said, leaning forward curiously.

"We're.. we are.. 2D and I are.. we're dating," Murdoc then said with a huge sigh.

Lola's eyes widened, looking from one to the other. Then she began to write vigorously in her notepad.

"Tell me everything!" she said enthusiastically.

Murdoc sighed again, thinking rapidly of a story.

"Well.. I-"

"2D and Murdoc have always had a thing for each other. Murdoc didn't know how to deal with his feelings for 2D, so he was horrible to him and kept hitting him all the time. 2D accepted this because he loved Murdoc and would do anything to make him happy," Noodle interrupted him smoothly.

The two of them stared at her, mouths agape, and Lola was still scribbling furiously in her notepad.

"How did they finally admit to each other what they really felt?" she asked.

"I wasn't there of course, I'm just repeating what they've told me.. But at one point Murdoc realized that he was being an idiot and he admitted to himself that he had feelings for 2D. How did you tell 2D again, Murdoc?" Noodle then asked, making the two boys jump.

"Err.. I.. I just err.. saw him sitting there, and then I wondered if 2D felt the same, and I couldn't think of any way to ask him. So I just went up to him, and err.. kissed him." Murdoc paused, glancing at 2D who was looking at him expressionlessly.

"Then y'know.. it became clear that we were both interested in each other, and.. here we are," Murdoc finished, quite proud of himself for conjuring up a story like that.

"Oh, how wonderfully romantic!" Lola cooed, still writing in her notebook. "2D, tell us how you feel about Murdoc? We've only heard him talk now."

2D sighed. He had really hoped he wouldn't have had to talk.

"I.. I love him, I guess," 2D said, not knowing at all what to say.

Lola smiled, writing something in her notepad. "Beautiful. Right, I have another arrangement in half an hour, so I'd better leave. I'll be back soon for more details, of course. Thank you very much, the pair of you."

They nodded and shook her hand as they stood up. "And don't worry, the whole of Britain will know of this by tomorrow, there will be no need to hide anything. And soon the rest of the world will know about your gorgeous relationship," she said with a smile.

2D's and Murdoc's hearts sank to their feet. They couldn't manage to conjure up a smile.

"Thank you, Lola," Noodle smiled, and then shut the door behind her.

"Noodle, this may be the most awful thing you've ever done to me," Murdoc said in despair.

Noodle shrugged. "Don't worry, it'll all be over in two months, right? And it's your own fault."

With that she left.

"Fuck this shit," Murdoc muttered, sinking down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I hate my life," 2D murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Murdoc glared at him sideways. "You're fucking lucky to be pretending to date me. It's me that should be contemplating suicide right now."

2D glared at him too. "You sod. I'd be grateful if I would be dating me. I don't think there's anything worse than dating you. You're a dick, you're an alcoholic, you're abusive, and not to mention your personal hygiene. A walking nightmare. You're the worst boyfriend someone could have."

Murdoc leaped onto him, punching him in the face as 2D tried to shove him off. The only times he fought back were when he was furious. Eventually, a bloody nose and a black eye later, 2D managed to shove Murdoc off of him. The latter slumped down on the couch, panting.

"And you're old," 2D added.

Murdoc snarled and leaped back onto him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D put on his pajamas, giving an exhausted sigh. Today had been a weird day. After the interview, they had received several phone calls, asking if the rumours were true. Then they had tried to practice a little, but Murdoc realized he was too angry to play a single note so they stopped.

2D couldn't believe how fast news spread. Now he just looked forward to some sleep, to prepare himself for the hell that was sure to happen tomorrow.

He was about to throw himself on the bed when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing, he got up and opened it.

Noodle was standing there in here pajamas, grinning at him in a way he didn't particularly like.

"What's up, Noods?" he asked warily.

"2D have you ever been in a relationship?" she asked then.

2D frowned at her. "Course I have. Why?"

"Well, I read that it is quite custom in relationships for the partners to be with each other a lot of the time.." Noodle continued

2D looked at her, not understanding what she was getting at.

"If they don't spend a lot of time with each other during the day, they make up for that at night.."

2D still looked at her, frowning. Noodle rolled her eyes.

"You and Murdoc have to sleep in the same room together."

2D's mouth dropped open. "_What_."

Noodle nodded brightly. "Come, I'll take you to Murdoc's Winnebago since I know he's not going to want to leave it."

Noodle grasped the dazed 2D's wrist, pulling him along with her. Only when they were standing in front of Murdoc's Winnebago did reality crash down on him.

"Noodle, I don't think this is a good idea," he said, trying to pull out of her grasp.

"Hush, Toochi. Don't worry," she said with a grin, knocking on Murdoc's door.

The bassist opened it, staring at the frightened looking, red-faced 2D and the somewhat evilly grinning Noodle grasping his wrist.

"What.. is it?" he asked, a tad reluctant to hear the answer.

"2D's sleeping with you as long as you're a couple. Don't beat him up," she added as a warning, then shoved 2D inside the Winnebago and shut the door.

2D and Murdoc stared at each other. Murdoc threw the door back open.

"NOODLE, THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY THIS FACEACHE IS SLEEPING IN MY WINNEBAGO," Murdoc yelled at Noodle who now had her back turned to him.

Noodle turned around, glaring. "He doesn't have to sleep with you in your bed. But people in relationships at least sleep together in the same room. Good night, Murdoc."

With those words she left. Murdoc stood staring after her, his mouth hung open.

"That little girl is a tyrant," he muttered admiringly, then turning around to 2D sharply.

"As soon as Noodle's asleep, you're going back to your own fucking room," he snapped.

"And don't send him back to his room after I'm asleep, I will know!" they heard Noodle's voice faintly.

Murdoc growled and kicked a chair away. 2D flinched, cowering in a corner.

"Right," Murdoc snarled. "You're sleeping on the fucking ground. I don't want to hear a sound all night, if I do I swear to God I'm going to kick the rest of your teeth out. Are we clear?"

2D looked around, seeing tons of pillows strewn around. "Don't I at least get a pillow and some blankets?"

Murdoc walked up to him and gave him a slap on the temple. "No you fucking don't get at least a pillow and some blankets," he said, mimicking 2D's voice.

"No need to be so mean about it," 2D muttered, looking for a comfortable place on the floor. Murdoc rolled his eyes and went to his bed, turning off the lights.

2D sighed and kicked away a bunch of stuff he couldn't see to make some space for himself.

"I told you not to make a god damn sound!" Murdoc snarled.

"I have to make some space to lie down!" 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc didn't reply, he just grumbled and 2D lay down on the ground. It wasn't long before his neck started to hurt.

"Muds.."

No reply.

"Muds, please give me a pillow, my neck's really sore," he whimpered.

"Fuck off," Murdoc muttered.

2D made a frustrated huff and tried to sleep with his hands under his head, but it just made his hands numb.

"Murdoc-"

"Shut it!"

"Dick," 2D breathed, lying on his back.

Suddenly something smacked him in the face. He yelped and tried throwing it off, before realizing it was a pillow.

He wondered how Murdoc had even seen where he was. Then again, Murdoc probably had night-eyes since he spent most of the day in his Winne in the dark.

"Thanks," 2D murmured.

He didn't get a reply. He closed his eyes, quickly falling into a much needed sleep.

The following morning he woke up surprisingly early. The singer groaned, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the still reasonably room. He glanced at his watch. Half past eight.

He might as well lie in bed for a while longer. He turned around, being able to make out the shape of Murdoc's body, sleeping peacefully, his torso moving up and down with every breath.

2D sat up, after a while being able to make out Murdoc's face. Free of any emotion, he looked almost innocent. It was hard to imagine the angry, yelling, cursing man was the same person as the one lying here. For once he was just asleep. Not drug or alcohol induced, but real, human, beautiful sleep.

2D crawled over to Murdoc's bed, fascinated. He sat there, staring at the bassist's peaceful face. Murdoc frowned a little, murmuring something.

2D tilted his head sideways, and carefully ran his finger along Murdoc's face. He pulled back sharply when Murdoc suddenly opened his eyes, staring at him.

The singer sat frozen there like a frightened rabbit.

Murdoc gave a huge sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"This, 2D.." he began, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "This kind of shit is what gets you beaten up."

"I was just.. I'm not used to seeing you act like a normal person," 2D said, his face turning red.

Murdoc glared at him, too tired to hit him, then turned over. "Go back to sleep, idiot."

2D pouted, lying back down on the floor. "Not like I can sleep properly on the floor."

"Tough shit," Murdoc muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'm not sleeping on the sodding floor for two months straight," 2D mumbled. "I'm going to talk to Noodle. There's no way I'm sleeping in here for another two months.."

He was talking more to himself now, pretty sure Murdoc was already fast asleep.

"Anyway, couples don't even sleep together that soon.. That's like moving in with each other.. unless you already live together, I guess..which we do so yeah."

2D was just muttering bullshit now, drifting off to sleep himself.

"Still.. wonder how Noodle even got the idea to make us a couple.. I mean, it's not just something that pops up in your head-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP."

2D grinned goofily to himself a little before sinking back into sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Noodle hummed to herself as she prepared her breakfast. She thought about 2D and Murdoc sleeping together in the Winnebago, and snickered to herself.

So far, her plan was going perfectly. It was obvious there had always been something brewing between the two, no matter how much they denied it. She was just giving them the extra push they needed.

Plus, she got some amusement out of it on top of that.

It wouldn't be long before their relationship became less acted and forced than natural and real. She had been getting sick of all the sexual tension between the two, and had been trying to figure out how to get them together for a long time.

Then, as the women they both brought in all the time became increasingly annoying, it was the perfect opportunity to set her plan in action. She knew both of them wouldn't be able to resist bringing a woman home, especially Murdoc since he had no self control whatsoever, whatever he might say.

It hadn't even been a week before his temptations had taken him over.

Noodle rolled her eyes. _Men_.

Well, at least he had sped things up a bit. Especially now that Noodle was forcing them to sleep in the same room together, things should go more smoothly..

Not immediately, maybe, but the time would come. And she would be happy that it was because of her.

The guitarist took a bite of her toast as Russel walked into the kitchen, bidding her good morning. She smiled brightly at him.

"Russel, can you keep a secret?"

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry the updates have been a little irregular, but I'm collaberating with YokoDearest on another fic. It's called Deceived, check it out! Enjoy.**

"Murdoc..." 2D called.

Murdoc frowned at the tone of his voice, getting up immediately. A few minutes later he was in the living room, staring at 2D staring at a newspaper. His heart dropped, and he slowly walked over to 2D, looking at the newspaper.

There was a whole story with a stupid picture of them talking to each other.

"What does it say?" Murdoc asked wearily, not wanting to read it all.

2D folded the newspaper up, giving it to Murdoc. "Basically that we're all lovey-dovey and stuff. In other words, the whole country knows now."

The bassist groaned. "Next thing they're going to ask us to do tv shows and shit. Well, I ain't doing that."

2D stretched out on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "This is really embarassing. Now people are going to think that I'm attracted to men like you," he sighed, looking up at the ceiling in dispair.

Murdoc glared at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, men like me? Look, we had this discussion before, you should be happy!"

2D shrugged, not wanting to cause another fight. Murdoc rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

"No, go on then, dearest little Stu. Please do tell me why I am such a horrid man to date," Murdoc said sarcastically.

2D glanced at him. "Why do you care so much? You've got tons of birds who want to fuck you. Didn't think you were one to have self-esteem issues," 2D said, snickering.

Murdoc gave a growl and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" 2D exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"I don't fucking care, and I don't have self-esteem issues you little twat. I was just..curious," Murdoc snapped.

"Oh," 2D said, standing up.

"Oi, hang on. You still haven't answered me," Murdoc said, pulling 2D back down by his shirt.

2D frowned. "Answered what?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Why would it be so horrible to date me?"

2D ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, that. I already told you that, Muds, remember? You're a dick, an alcoholic, abusive, no personal hygiene."

"You forgot old," Murdoc said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," 2D said, grinning at the bassist.

Murdoc glowered, crossing his arms. "You wish you were dating me."

2D laughed. "Why would you think that?"

Murdoc let a smug smirk play on his lips. "I see how you look at me sometimes. You're queer as fuck, Stu."

2D glared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Murdoc leaned back, gesturing at his body. "You know you want this, 2D. Stop lying to yourself," he grinned.

2D burst into laughter, making Murdoc's grin melt off his face.

"Muds, I'm sorry, but you're being kind of fucking delisional. I'm not gay, and especially not for you."

Murdoc grasped 2D's hair, finally having enough. "Look here, you little fucker. If you don't stop with the fucking sass I'm going to punch it out of you."

"I'm just being honest..!" 2D whimpered, still leaning sideways because of Murdoc grasping his hair.

Murdoc pulled 2D's face inches away from his own. "Oh, you're being honest, eh? Well, let me be honest as well. You're an brainless little idiot, with nothing inside his head but his eyes."

2D didn't reply. Nothing he hadn't heard before. Murdoc saw 2D didn't really care about the insults, and he sighed, shoving 2D away from him.

"Dickhead," he muttered.

2D turned to him. "What did I do?"

Murdoc glared at him, standing up. "You're a dimwit. And you're so not sleeping in the Winne tonight."

2D looked up at him. "I don't really have a choice. I spoke to Noodle and she said that it doesn't count if I don't do it.. for every day I don't sleep in the Winnebago with you, is another day we have to pretend to be dating, even after those 2 months."

"God fucking damn it!" Murdoc snarled.

2D looked a bit hurt. "What's so bad about me sleeping in your Winnebago? It's not like I make much sound."

"No, but it's _my_ fucking Winne. I do not like other people sleeping in it with me, unless it's for my sexual needs."

They both glanced at each other awkwardly when he said that.

"Well it's not my fault. You don't have to act as if I'm horrible to be in the same room with," 2D said, staring at his hands.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Don't act like a fucking girl about it, Stu."

2D crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm not."

Murdoc leaned down and ruffled 2D's hair mockingly. "Yes you are, sweet little Stu-Pot. Want me to give you a little kiss to make you feel better?"

2D gave him the finger, and Murdoc laughed, walking away. A thought struck 2D and he stood up and quickly followed him.

"Murdoc, wait. Could you clear up some space on your floor today? I want to bring my mattress and I had to fall asleep curled up yesterday.."

Murdoc stood there, rubbing his chin for a moment as if he was thinking deeply.

"No."

"Aww, come on Muds! You at least get to sleep in your own bed, I have to make do with what I can."

Murdoc shrugged. "Couldn't really care less, sunbeam."

"Dick," 2D muttered.

"You like to suck it," Murdoc replied, walking away.

2D looked around, grabbing a nearby cushion and throwing it at the back of Murdoc's head without thinking about his actions. The latter froze, and 2D yelped and raced away. He jumped into the nearest room, which was the bathroom, locking it swiftly.

Murdoc banged on the door.

"Open the bloody door you fucking twat!" he snarled.

"I'm really really sorry Muds! It – it slipped out of my hands!" 2D whimpered, holding the lock which Murdoc was now trying to twist open from the outside.

"Bullshit! Let go of the fucking lock you fucking.." Murdoc muttered as he tried to twist the lock.

Eventually the lock shifted, and 2D ran to the back of the little bathroom, cowering in a corner. Murdoc banged the door open, standing in the door opening with a murderous look on his face.

He walked slowly over to 2D, who was shaking more and more now. He pulled the singer up by his collar, and 2D squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the beating. When nothing came after a while, he opened one eye to see Murdoc looking at him with an amused expression. He stared at the bassist in confusion.

"You finally decide to strike back, and you do that by throwing a fucking cushion at my head?" Murdoc asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

2D just blinked, not knowing how to react. Murdoc let 2D go, giving him a pat on the head.

"You tried, Stu. You tried."

With those words he walked away, whistling. 2D frowned.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" he said annoyed, following Murdoc.

Murdoc gave him another condescending smile, and didn't reply. 2D pouted, walking away to his room in a huff.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D knocked on the Winnebago door with one hand reluctantly. "Murdoc, it's me," he said dully.

Murdoc opened the door, glaring at 2D, and stepping away to let him in. "You actually brought your fucking mattress."

2D dumped it on the ground, kicking items away. "Yeah, and my pillow and blanket. Not sleeping like a hobo just like last night."

"I gave you a pillow!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did," 2D admitted, dragging his mattress further away from the door.

He put his blanket and pillow carefully on the mattress, then pulled off his shirt and crawled under the blankets. Murdoc glanced at his watch.

"2D, it's fucking twelve o'clock. What're you going to bed for?" he said, shaking his head.

2D shrugged, already closing his eyes. "I'm emotionally exhausted.." he mumbled.

The bassist chuckled, doubting 2D even knew what that meant.

"Night, Muds," 2D muttered.

Murdoc stayed quiet for a long time. "Good night, 2D."

A few hours later, when Murdoc was done with watching tv and reading and drinking and whatever the fuck he could think of without it having to involve women, he went to bed as well.

It wasn't long before he heard whimpering. He had turned the light off, so it was too dark to be able to see anything. The whimpering continued, becoming more loud and more alarming by the second.

"2D?" he hissed.

It was completely silent for a long while. Murdoc was starting to get a little worried.

"Muds?" he then heard a very small voice say.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Muds, I had a nightmare," 2D continued, still in that small, scared voice.

The bassist sighed. "What about?" he asked reluctantly.

"I.. I don't want to talk about it," 2D muttered.

Murdoc rubbed a hand over his face. "Well, just try to go back to sleep," he said tiredly.

It stayed silent for a while, and Murdoc hoped the singer had fallen asleep again.

"I can't," 2D then whispered.

"What do you mean you can't? You have nightmares at other times, don't you? What do you do when you wake up in the middle of the night then?" Murdoc asked frustratedly.

"I used to ask Noodle to sleep in the same bed as me.. we always used to do that when she was still really little, whenever she had nightmares she'd come and sleep in my bed and vice versa."

Murdoc waited for 2D to continue.

"When I get a nightmare nowadays, though, I.. I just lay awake in bed until it's time to get up," 2D then said quietly.

The bassist stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing how to react.

"Can I please sleep with you in your bed?" 2D asked abruptly.

"What the-?! No!" Murdoc spluttered.

"Please! I won't be able to get back to sleep otherwise and I'm really really tired," 2D wailed.

"I don't give a shit! You are not sleeping in my bed!" Murdoc snapped.

"Okay," 2D then said very quietly.

Murdoc ignored the tiny sting of guilt in his chest, turning around. It was silent for a very long time as Murdoc tried to sleep and 2D lay awake silently. Suddenly, Murdoc heaved a huge sigh.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I fucking swear.." Murdoc growled, pulling the blankets away to let 2D in.

The latter gave a small laugh, using his phone to find his way to the bed. He climbed in, the two boys trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"Thanks Muds," he whispered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Soon they were both sleeping blissfully.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc woke up to a weight across his chest. He opened his eyes in confusion, and flinched when he realized it was 2D's arm. The singer was lying with his head snuggled into Murdoc's chest as well. The bassist stared at 2D's peacefully sleeping face for a moment. Some hair was hanging in the singer's face. Murdoc warily brushed some out of the way with his fingers. He then blinked a few times, grimacing.

"Get off!" Murdoc muttered, shoving the singer away, resulting in him toppling off the bed with a yelp.

"What was that for!?" he exclaimed sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"You were too fucking close you sodding poof," Murdoc growled, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

2D yawned and looked at his phone. "Bloody hell, it's only eight o'clock! Let me back in Muds!" he said hoarsely.

"Fuck off," Murdoc mumbled, already half asleep.

2D cursed, opening the Winnebago door loudly and slamming it shut behind him. Suddenly, there was a flash. 2D staggered back, blinking. It was still dark out, and when he had recovered from the bright flash and looked around, he couldn't see anyone.

He shrugged, deciding it wasn't important enough, and stumbled into the house.

He already heard rummaging in the kitchen, relieved that someone was already awake.

"2D?" Noodle exclaimed, shocked.

"Hi love," he mumbled, sitting down at the table heavily.

"What on earth are you doing up?" she asked, putting some waffles on a plate.

2D shrugged. "Murdoc threw me out of bed."

Noodle stared at him. 2D blinked, realizing how that sounded.

"No, I mean.. I had a nightmare and.. we were.." he trailed off. "Never mind. Could I have some waffles, please?"

Noodle nodded, smiling and passed him a plate of waffles. Her plan was working sooner than expected.

"I think we should practise today, by the way. We haven't done anything for quite some time."

2D ran a hand through his hair. "Well yeah, our mind has kind of been on other things," he said darkly.

Noodle flashed him a grin, taking a sip of her tea. "Well, anyway, it's time to start practising again. We'll wake Murdoc up early today so we don't have to do it in the evening."

"Well, you can do that. I'd rather not have any of my bones broken, thanks."

Noodle rolled her eyes. "I don't think he'll harm you that much, seeing as how you're supposed to be in a relationship now."

2D raised an eyebrow. "It would surprise you."

"Hey guys. 2D, what're you doing up so early?" Russel asked, pulling out a seat.

2D shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Noodle put some waffles onto Russel's plate. They all ate in silence for a while. Then the kitchen door was slammed open, and their bassist slouched over to them in silence. The band looked at him curiously.

"Morning, Murdoc," Noodle then said.

"Yeah," Murdoc muttered.

"Is there any particular reason why you're up so early?" she then asked.

Murdoc shot a dark look at 2D. "Because of this fucking twat here I couldn't get back to sleep."

"What did I do?" 2D asked indignantly.

"You fucking woke me up!" Murdoc snapped, stuffing a waffle into his mouth.

"You woke me up! And then shoved me out of bed, which you seem to have forgotten," 2D said, glaring.

"Hold up, you two were sleeping in the same bed?" Russel asked, confused.

"No! Just shut it, lards!" Murdoc snapped.

"And I think I have a fucking bruise on my hip now!" 2D added.

"I don't give a flying shit about your bruises, faceache," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. "Like you having bruises is new for anyone."

2D glared at him. "Doesn't mean they don't still hurt."

"That's what your painkillers are for," Murdoc retorted smartly. "Speaking of which, I finished your last bottle. I thought they would help me get back to sleep; they're fucking worthless, I can tell you that."

"Or you're just used to things that are so much stronger that 2D's pills don't have much effect on you any more," Noodle muttered.

"You took my bloody pills?!" 2D exclaimed, leaping up from the table.

Murdoc flashed him a grin. "Calm down, sunbeam."

"You fucking dick! You know how much I need them! Now I have to go out into town to get them!" 2D yelled.

"Boohoo, big deal. It takes like half an hour in the car," Murdoc snapped before chugging down coffee.

"That's not the point! You don't take your mate's pills when your mate suffers from heavy migraines everyday! In fact, you don't take your mates _anything_ ever!" 2D exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He was starting to feel the familiar thumping in his head because of his blood pressure becoming higher.

"Great, I'm starting to get one now!" 2D said desperately, stomping out of the room, clutching his head.

Murdoc blinked at the doorway 2D had just disappeared through . He looked back to see Noodle and Russel glaring at him.

"Fine!" he snapped, getting up and following 2D.

"Faceache! Get over here, we're going to go and get your pills," Murdoc said, exasperated.

2D was sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face. He peeked suspicously through the gap in his fingers.

"Why?" came his muffled, wary reply.

"What the fuck do you mean, why? Get up now before I change my mind you brainless little sod," the bassist spat.

2D jumped up warily, not having to be told twice. He was about to follow Murdoc out, but then he paused.

"I'm still wearing my pajamas," he realized.

Murdoc facepalmed himself. "Who gives a fucking shit?!"

2D glared at him. "That's easy for you to say, you sleep in your jeans!"

"2D, I swear to fucking Satan if you don't come with me right now I'm going to kick your arse so hard my foot is going to stick out of your mouth," Murdoc hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright!" 2D said hastily, putting on his coat to cover his bare chest.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the car in silence. 2D was staring out of the window, trying to focus on anything but the pain in his head. Murdoc was driving moodily with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

As soon as he lit it, 2D's head whipped around.

"Can I have one?" he asked quietly.

Murdoc glanced at him and chucked him the packet. 2D gratefully pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips, accepting the lighter from Murdoc.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the car ride, they just smoked silently and 2D tried to keep his headache under control.

"We're here," Murdoc said suddenly, pulling 2D out of his haze of pain.

2D nodded, taking a shaky breath and made to step out of the car.

"Woah, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Murdoc said, shaking his head.

"Wha.." 2D mumbled as he gently got pushed back into his seat by the bassist.

"I'll get them, numbnuts. Don't move," Murdoc sighed, getting out of the car.

A few minutes later Murdoc returned with the pills, slamming the cardoor shut, making 2D flinch.

"Whoops. Here," the bassist muttered, pouring a couple of pills onto his hand, offering them to 2D.

The latter couldn't even open his eyes. Murdoc sighed, force-feeding 2D the pills. The singer swallowed them quickly, letting out a soft groan of pain. Murdoc examined him for a while, not speaking.

He then let a finger run along 2D's cheek.

"Stop being such a girl," he muttered, brushing 2D's hair out of his eyes.

2D didn't react, he just kept his eyes squeezed shut as the pills were kicking in. Murdoc put the bottle of pills in his pocket, driving back home in silence.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"MURDOC! 2D! GET IN HERE, NOW!"

The two men, both sitting in the living room, flinched and looked at each other in fear.

"What the fuck did we do?" Murdoc hissed as they got up.

"I don't know!" 2D hissed back, and they quickly made their way to the kitchen.

"What is it, love?" Murdoc smiled at her, the smile quickly fading when Noodle put a newspaper on the table.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing at a black and white picture.

2D picked the newspaper up, and Murdoc looked with him over his shoulder. After a few moments it became clear that it was a photo of 2D slamming the Winnebago door shut with an angry look on his face. Above it the headline: "HAVE THE CELEBRITY COUPLE BROKEN UP ALREADY?"

2D blinked and Murdoc grimaced, pulling the paper out of 2D's hands. "What were you doing here?"

2D shrugged. "You had just thrown me out of bed so I wasn't that happy I guess.. that's what the flash must have been."

The other two stared at him, then Noodle shook her head.

"Whatever. The point is, the press now thinks you're breaking up. You two had better go out and show them you're not."

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other.

"How?" 2D asked nervously.

"I want you to go out to a public place, a park or something. It's lovely weather. Anyway, just show people that you're having a good time etcetera. And.." Noodle paused, allowing herself a brief grin.

"And I want you to kiss."

2D dropped the glass of water he was about to bring to his lips, and Murdoc almost stumbled to the floor. They both opened their mouths, but before they could start protesting Noodle put her finger up.

"Don't start complaining again, you know it doesn't change a thing. Now be good boys and go out, okay? I want at least one kiss on the lips."

She smiled at them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before skipping away, humming a tune. "Oh, and leave soon please!"

Murdoc groaned, sitting down heavily in a chair and putting his head in his hands. 2D sat opposite him, resting his chin on his arms. They sat like that in silence for a while. Eventually, Murdoc glanced up at 2D.

"Looks like you and I are about to have a picnick like a couple of faggots," he sighed, standing up.

"I'd think kissing each other on the lips is more like a couple of faggots.." 2D remarked, standing up also.

Murdoc grinned ruefully, 2D smiling back at him.

"You hungry?" the bassist asked.

2D shook his head. "You?"

"Nah. Guess there won't be any food involved then. Let's go."

A few minutes later they were in the car, sitting in awkward silence as Murdoc drove them over to some park. 2D drummed his fingers on his knees, staring out of the window, thinking about what was about to come. Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Just for clarification.. Just a quick peck. No tongue. No other kind of physical contact. Just a.. a light brushing, yeah?" Murdoc growled.

2D nodded, blushing furiously. "What makes you think I'd want any of that?" he asked, pouting.

Murdoc glanced over at him, smirking. "Oh come _on_, sunbeam. Stop lying to yourelf."

2D turned his head towards the bassist, glaring. "Will you stop fucking saying that? You're the last person I'd want to kiss. Bet you're a bad kisser anyway."

Murdoc looked at 2D sharply when he said this, giving him an angry look. "We'll see if you're still saying that when I'm done," he snapped, parking.

2D raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Doubt it," he smiled, stepping out of the car.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes, stepping out of the car as well. They were in a pleasant, big park, with a grass field and a pond, benches and tables. There were quite a lot of people there, having lunch or playing football. There were some children there chasing each other.

Murdoc gestured to a bench, and the pair of them sat down. Several people were staring, and the boys did their best to ignore them.

"Remember, this is why we're here," Murdoc muttered, offering 2D a cigarette.

2D nodded, leaning forward so the bassist could light his cigarette. Murdoc glanced down, his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Murdoc, remember, you have to act like a proper couple, okay?" came Noodle's calm but stern voice.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes."

"Good," Noodle laughed, hanging up.

Murdoc stared at 2D for a long time, his eyes narrowing a little. 2D glanced at him uncomfortably. The bassist rolled his eyes, sighing.

He then leaned forward and grabbed 2D's hand, much to the singer's surprise.

"Like a real couple, she said," Murdoc growled.

2D looked at Murdoc, and gave his hand a squeeze. The bassist's hand felt weird in his, foreign, but, to his dismay, he quite enjoyed it. People were properly staring now, some even taking pictures. 2D and Murdoc cringed inwardly, looking at each other in understanding.

"So.. how's your mum?" Murdoc started.

The two men were both staring at their intertwined hands.

"Err.. far as I know, she's good. Haven't spoken to her in a while, actually. I should do that soon. How's your.. dad?" 2D asked doubtfully, knowing about the history between Murdoc and his father.

"Yeah, your mum's a lovely lady.. My dad? Think he's doing well. Hope not though," Murdoc said with a chuckle.

2D laughed with him. The conversation started to flow more easily, more comfortably, and soon they were chatting contently, not even thinking about the holding hands situation. The park was almost empty now since it was evening, although Murdoc had spotted a few paparazzi in the bushes.

"I just don't know why they do it though. Why the fuck would you be blubbing for god knows how long about some bloke who doesn't give a shit about you," Murdoc exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

2D nodded in agreement. "Birds are weird."

Murdoc nodded. Silence fell. The bassist and singer looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Murdoc sighed, and went to sit next to 2D instead of opposite him.

"Might as well get this over with," the bassist muttered.

He leaned forward, his lips almost touching the stunned 2D's.

"Remember," he said quietly. "No tongue, no other physical contact."

"I wouldn't even want to," 2D breathed.

Murdoc closed the gap, pressing his lips against the singer's. They forgot everyone around them, they forgot their situation, they forgot that they actually weren't supposed to want this.

All they focused on were each others lips, moving against each other. Murdoc's hand went up to the back of 2D's head, tangling his fingers in the singer's hair.

2D snaked his arms behind Murdoc's neck, pulling him in closer. The kiss became more desperate as Murdoc's tongue slid across 2D's lip, and the latter opened his mouth, letting the long tongue slide in. The bassist's hand moved down to 2D's face, cupping his cheek.

Their tongues moved against each other, brushing harshly. 2D suddenly let out a low moan from the back of his throat when Murdoc bit into his lip.

This shook them back to reality, and they broke away quickly. The pair stared at each other for a while, panting a little.

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair, looking away.

"Well, I think we gave the press enough to keep them happy for a while," he muttered.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

The drive back was long and uncomfortable. It basically consisted of both of the boys pretending the other wasn't there. 2D just plugged in his earphones and stared straight out of his window, with Murdoc staring stiffly ahead of him, both not saying a word.

Finally, they arrived home. 2D was about to flee out the car.

"Hang on," Murdoc grunted, locking the car doors with the press of a button.

2D cringed, turning around to Murdoc slowly. The latter stared at his fingers for a while, drumming on the steering wheel.

"Alright, look. We're going in there and telling Noodle that we aren't doing this anymore," the bassist then said drily.

2D nodded vigorously, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Right, let's go then," Murdoc sighed, unlocking the doors and getting out of the car.

They walked briskly into the house, keeping as much distance between each other as possible. Noodle and Russel looked up from what they were doing.

"You two are back early," the guitarist remarked, putting aside her book.

"Noodle, we're not doing this shit anymore. You've had your fun, we even fucking snogged in front of the press, it's fucking enough!" Murdoc snapped.

"Hey, calm down," Russel said, frowning.

Noodle, however, didn't care that Murdoc was shouting. "You kissed?" she said excitedly, standing up.

2D turned red and Murdoc gave him a foul glare. "Yeah, we did. It'll be all over the news by tomorrow morning. You've got what you want, I ain't doing this anymore."

Noodle crossed her arms, glaring at Murdoc. "It's all very well that you seem to have decided all of this, but I think you're forgetting one little thing."

2D and Murdoc cringed as they remembered. "The tape," 2D murmured.

"That's right. You two still have some time to go, sorry," Noodle grinned.

"God fucking damn it! Fucking.." Murdoc growled, kicking a chair.

"Muds, stop it. And watch your language around Noodle!" Russel snapped, standing up.

"Shut the fuck up, lards," Murdoc snarled, stomping out of the room.

"I should go too.." 2D muttered.

"Alright, I'll call you when dinner's ready!" Noodle called cheerfully.

2D didn't reply, walking quickly to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He fell face down on the bed. Why, why, _why _had he agreed to kiss the stupid fucking bassist? Now his insides were squirming with mixed feelings he wasn't certain he should be having. He groaned into the pillow, dragging his hand to his bedside table, reaching for his pills. He turned his face to the side, bringing the bottle to his mouth as if it were a bottle of water.

He chugged some pills down, hiding his face in the pillow again.

2D lay like that for a while, trying to sleep. After some time it became obvious that sleep wasn't going to come any time soon, so he sighed and turned on his back.

This was no good. He was going to have to talk to the bassist. Giving another sigh, he rolled off of his bed, making his way slowly to the Winnebago.

He knocked on the door reluctantly. "Murdoc, it's me."

After a few moments, the door was opened slowly. "What do you want, dents?" Murdoc asked warily.

2D quickly put his foot in the doorway, taking precautionary measures.

"You think your foot will stop me from shutting the door?" the bassist said, amused.

"Muds, we need to talk about that kiss," 2D said, ignoring Murdoc's sigh.

"I knew you were going to come whine about this. Ugh, come on then," Murdoc muttered, letting him in.

"Sit down, 2D," Murdoc said formally, surprising 2D into sitting down on a chair promptly.

Murdoc sat on his bed, leaning forward. 2D looked at him curiously. He heaved a big sigh. "Look, 2D. I know what you want to say. It's happened so many times before, so I'm just going to help you out."

2D narrowed his eyes, frowning at Murdoc. "What would that be then?"

"Well, you've fallen in love with me because of that kiss, of course!" Murdoc exclaimed.

2D just stared at him, mouth hanging open, unable to speak.

"It's happened countless of times before, I'd shag a bird quickly and then in the morning she wouldn't want to leave, saying she wanted my babies or some shit. Well, Stu, I'm going to have to tell you-"

"Murdoc, what the _fuck_ are you on about?" 2D finally snapped.

Murdoc looked at the singer with what he thought was an understanding smile. "2D, listen. You might be in denial but-"

"Oh, shut UP! I am so sick of your fucking delusional shit! You're not as perfect as you think you are, Murdoc! I am not in love with you for fuck's sake, and especially not because of that kiss! Which was horrid, by the way," 2D yelled, standing up and finally losing his temper.

Murdoc blinked. "Excuse me? I am a fucking brilliant kisser!" he then snapped.

2D rolled his eyes. "That's all you heard, isn't it?"

"What are you going on about, it was a horrid kiss? If anything, _you _were the one making it horrid! I was doing a swell job," the bassist continued angrily.

2D let out a short laugh. "Yeah right!"

Murdoc stood up as well, looking up at 2D. The latter grinned a little at the fact that he still towered over Murdoc, even when the latter was wearing his Cuban heeled boots.

"Listen here, sunbeam, just fucking admit I'm a brilliant kisser and stop lying to yourself!" the bassist snapped.

"I'll admit your a brilliant kisser when you prove it," 2D snapped back, not realizing what he was saying exactly.

Murdoc stood on his toes, reaching up to grab 2D's collar. "Fine," he hissed, pushing his lips roughly onto 2D's.

The latter stumbled back onto the bed, kissing back furiously. Murdoc pushed his tongue inside 2D's mouth, and 2D bit it just a little too hard. The bassist hissed, sliding his hands under 2D's shirt and digging his nails into the singer's sides as reply.

2D pulled away. "Cut your fucking nails!" he spat, wrapping his legs around Murdoc's waist and kicking his shoes off.

"When you get rid of those ridiculous fucking socks!" Murdoc snapped back, gesturing at the neon pink socks 2D was wearing.

2D pulled Murdoc roughly back into the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Their tongues ached, they were moving so fiercely. Murdoc broke away again, tearing off his shirt.

"Take your fucking shirt off!" he snapped.

"Don't yell at me!" 2D retorted, pulling off his shirt before Murdoc straddled him.

The bassist leaned down, biting harshly into 2D's neck, making the latter give an involuntary moan. 2D grabbed Murdoc's hair, pulling him back up again. Murdoc's nails left scrapes along 2D's sides as they captured each others lips again. The atmosphere began to change slowly, their lips moving more passionately and less angry.

2D's fingers tangled themselves into Murdoc's hair, and the bassist's hand moved up to 2D's face, stroking his cheek.

"Murdoc! Dinner time!" they suddenly heard Noodle call, and they both jumped, 2D rolling off the bed and landing on the ground with a loud thump.

They both quickly pulled their shirts back on, not speaking, 2D's face bright red. The latter turned to the door to leave, but Murdoc grabbed his shoulder, turning him back around.

"Now, tell me I'm not a good kisser," he smirked.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Oi, faceache!"

2D turned around, stopping on the way to his room. The dinner had been quiet and hasty, 2D wanting to escape to his room as quickly as possible. Murdoc was walking to him lazily, his hands in his pockets.

He walked until he was next to 2D, and he looked around him before leaning forward.

"I want to talk to you," the bassist said indifferently, and he started walking to 2D's room.

2D followed him indignantly. Once they were in the singer's room, Murdoc shut the door behind him and grabbed 2D's wrist, pulling him towards him.

"Noodle wants us to act like a real couple, we fucking will. It'll be fun, eh?" he smirked, making 2D raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? That from earlier was just.. to prove a point," 2D mumbled, trying to get out of Murdoc's grip.

Murdoc suddenly grabbed 2D's chin and forced the latter to look at him. "Listen, dentface. Since we can't fuck anyone else, we might as well fuck each other."

2D blinked up at him. "Eh?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "For the rest of the two months we have to pretend to be a couple. We might as well do it properly."

2D still stared at him. "Why?"

"For fuck's sake. C'mon, you and I both know we enjoyed our brief.. adventures. Why not make use of it? Noodle wants us to act like a couple, fine, we will. Fuck with Noodle's and Russel's heads a little," Murdoc said slowly, trying to make 2D understand.

2D opened his mouth to protest, but Murdoc held his finger up. "Before you say no, consider this."

With those words he suddenly captured 2D's lips, putting a hand on the back of the singer's head. 2D's resistance melted and he gave in to the kiss as soon as Murdoc's lips were on his. The bassist broke away swiftly, grinning at 2D.

"What was that, love?" he said smugly.

2D glared at him, his cheeks burning red. "Fuck off, Murdoc," he mumbled unconvincingly.

The bassist laughed mockingly. "Fine, suit yourself. We both know who'll be suffering more though.."

He slowly ran his hand down 2D's chest, pausing right above his groin. Then he winked and moved away, making to leave the room. The singer gave an annoyed huff, and stumbled after him.

"Hang on! Fine, fine, I agree," he said reluctantly.

Murdoc smirked. "I knew you'd give in."

2D glared at him. "Whatever, Murdoc. Can I just remind you that you said I'd be the one who would be suffering _more,_ implying that you would also suffer?"

Murdoc's smirk melted from his face. "I wasn't being serious, idiot," he snapped.

2D grinned at him, happy to have annoyed him. "Sure, Muds," he said cheerfully, bounding back to his room.

"Come here, you little-" Murdoc growled, grabbing the back of 2D's shirt and pulling him along with him to the Winnebago.

They passed Russel on the way.

"Hi Russ," 2D grinned and Russel gave them a confused wave at 2D's cheerfulness.

The pair snickered as they stepped into the Winnebago, Murdoc slamming the door shut.

"See? It's already hilarious," Murdoc smirked, pushing 2D on the bed.

"Can't wait to see Noodle's reaction," 2D grinned, pulling off his shirt as Murdoc straddled him.

"'Cause that's the only reason we're doing this. To fuck with their minds, right Muds?" he asked, panting slightly as the bassist started biting at his neck.

"Yeah.. and because there's nothing else, you know.. if we don't do this our balls will become as blue as your hair," Murdoc muttered, teeth grazing 2D's earlobe.

The latter gave a nervous giggle which turned into a moan as Murdoc bit into his earlobe. The bassist moved to his jawline, onto his cheek and then his lips. 2D let everything wash over him, playing along with everything Murdoc was doing.

The bassist pulled off his own shirt, and leaned forward, kissing 2D again. The latter let his nails run along Murdoc's body, making him shiver.

Murdoc started moving his hips slightly and 2D's nails dug into his sides. The bassist started moving down, leaving bitemarks across 2D's chest. The singer let his head fall back onto the pillow, moaning softly and grasping Murdoc's hair as the latter continued. Murdoc started leaving a trail of light kisses, leading down to 2D's crotch, and stopping right above the hem of his jeans. He smirked up at 2D who stared down at him, biting his lip. He moved his hips upwards a little, making an impatient sound.

The bassist chuckled, pulling off 2D's jeans and tapping his fingers lightly, teasingly, on 2D's growing bulge.

"Murdoc!" 2D snapped.

The latter looked smugly up at him. "Yes, sunbeam?"

"Fucking.. stop it!" the singer exclaimed, moving his hips upwards again.

"Fine, fine. Keep your pants on. No, on second thought, let me take those off."

Murdoc tore 2D's underwear off, throwing it somewhere to the side. He ran his long tongue around 2D's member, making the singer let out a strangled moan and shove his hips upwards, desperate for more friction.

The bassist just laughed, running a finger along 2D's member.

"You're a dick, you know that?" 2D moaned in despair.

"Brilliant choice of words, faceache. Now shut up," Murdoc chuckled.

2D shuddered as Murdoc's mouth slowly wrapped around his member, tongue flicking against it. He gradually took the whole length into his mouth, sucking slightly. 2D gave a gasp and his hands pressed against Murdoc's head, tangling in his hair, trying to push him closer.

The bassist's head started moving faster, and 2D's sounds became louder.

"Fuck.." 2D mumbled, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

Finally, when Murdoc's tongue swiped over the tip, the singer let out a soft shout and came into Murdoc's mouth. The latter swallowed it with a look of disgust on his face.

"Couldn't you have pulled out, mate?" he asked, annoyed.

2D didn't reply, he just lay there panting. He then rolled over, pulling the blankets over him and closing his eyes. Murdoc stared at him in disbelief.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

2D opened one eye. "I have to sleep here anyway, Muds," he muttered tiredly.

The bassist blinked at him a few times, then decided it wasn't worth it and just crawled in next to him, pulling some of the blankets towards himself.

2D made a frustrated sound and pulled the blankets back, and Murdoc pulled them back again. The singer pulled them back more fiercely this time, and froze when Murdoc grasped his arm.

"I swear, 2D, pull those blankets one more time and I'll rip your head off."

2D sighed, and turned around, facing away from Murdoc. "Selfish prick," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Murdoc sat up, switching the lights back on.

"I just gave you a fucking blowjob and didn't ask anything in fucking return, how the bloody hell am I selfish?!" he snarled.

2D sat up as well. "Ok, ok Murdoc. You're right. I'm sorry," he admitted guiltily.

"Thank you!" Murdoc said angrily, and he turned the lights off, crawling back under the blankets.

They lay there silent for a moment.

"I was good though, wasn't I?" Murdoc then said smugly.

2D laughed quietly. "I guess."

"Whatever, dullard. You loved it. That was obvious enough from the way you were moaning my name," the bassist hissed.

2D blushed a furious red, being grateful the lights were off. "I'm asleep, Murdoc," he snapped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Murdoc chuckled. "Me too. Night."

"Night."

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Remember what I said. Overdo everything," Murdoc hissed, grinning.

2D nodded, his face bearing a grin also. Murdoc offered the singer his hand, and he took it with a snicker. They cheerfully walked into the kitchen, waving their intertwined hands about.

"Morning," they said brightly to their band members, who were looking at them with curiosity.

"Good morning.." Russel said slowly.

Noodle just looked at them with narrowed eyes. The boys sat opposite each other, both grabbing a plate and piling waffles on it.

"Could you please pass me the maple syrup, darling?" Murdoc cooed, grinning at 2D.

"Of course, my love. Here go you," 2D smiled back, handing him the syrup.

"Thank you so much, sunshine," Murdoc said, blowing a kiss at 2D, who was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"_Anything _for you, dear," he replied after he had caught his breath, and they both quickly stuffed their mouths full with waffle before they could explode with laughter.

Noodle and Russel stared at them, their mouths hanging open. Russel had his fork halfway to his mouth.

After a while of 2D and Murdoc hiding their snorts and guffaws, Russel put his fork in his mouth, still staring at them.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

Murdoc looked at him innocently. 2D hid his face behind his hair, not being able to control his facial features anymore.

"What is it, Russ?" Murdoc asked, grinning.

"What the hell are you two up to?" he asked suspiciously.

2D and Murdoc shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Russel. Come on, 2D, let's go," Murdoc said in a dignified voice, and 2D stood up and practically ran out of the room, bursting into a fit of snorts once he was out of earshot.

"Come on, you idiot," Murdoc hiccoughed, tugging 2D along with him to his Winnebago.

After ten minutes or so, their fit of laughter had finally died down.

"Satan, we should have thought of this ages ago," Murdoc said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah," 2D giggled, crashing down on Murdoc's bed.

"Oi," Murdoc growled, shoving him off.

2D glowered, his good mood disappearing quickly. "Fine," he said, standing up to leave.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Come back here, dullard," the bassist said, rolling his eyes.

"You and your fucking mood swings," 2D mumbled, opening the door.

Murdoc sighed, grabbing the back of 2D's shirt and pulling him onto his lap.

"But cupcake, I _love_ you," he crooned, making the singer give a reluctant laugh.

"Get off, Murdoc," he grinned, trying to wriggle out of Murdoc's grip.

"No. I'll never let you go, my love, I'll hold you for ever and ever.." Murdoc smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around 2D.

"Fucking stop it! It's getting annoying," 2D exclaimed, giggling.

"Really? I think you're loving it. Aren't you loving it, sugar?" the bassist said smoothly, leaning forward and winking at the singer.

2D grinned, deciding to play along. "Of course I'm loving it, sweetheart. I love everything you do," he cooed back.

"I know," Murdoc smirked, on a more serious note.

2D narrowed an eye, trying to figure out what the bassist meant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it," the bassist said dismissively.

"No, what do you mean?" 2D insisted.

"Forget it! We have an interview tomorrow, by the way," he said annoyed, letting go of 2D.

"Don't change the subject. If you say something, you should at least-"

"Oh, shut up!" Murdoc snapped, pulling 2D roughly toward him and kissing him.

The latter immediately forgot what he was mad about, and kissed back fervently, wrapping his arms around Murdoc's neck.

Suddenly, the bassist broke away.

"That's what I meant," he hissed, smirking.

He flicked his long tongue over 2D's lips, then shoved him off of himself and lay down on his bed as if nothing had happened.

"Pass me my fags, would you?" he asked lazily, grabbing a bottle of beer from the minifridge next to his bed.

2D blinked at him, before getting up from the floor and putting Murdoc's cigarettes next to him on the bed wordlessly. He turned to leave again.

"Faceache."

The singer paused. There was a moment of silence.

"I didn't say you had to leave," Murdoc then said quietly.

2D turned around, and the bassist moved up a little, gesturing for 2D to lie down next to him. He grinned and bounced over to the bed, lying next to Murdoc.

The latter offered the singer a cig, and he accepted it gratefully.

They smoked in silence for a while.

"What kind of interview?" 2D asked eventually.

Murdoc shrugged. "A relationship interview. So it's going to be fucking irritating."

"Do you think Noodle would kill us if we acted all lovey-dovey like we just did?" 2D snickered.

Murdoc laughed. "Yeah, I do. Did you see her face just then? She looked like she was about to breathe fire."

"Yeah.." 2D grinned.

They glanced at each other, smirking. The smirks slowly disappeared from their faces and they continued to look at each other, until 2D looked away uncomfortably.

"You know, dullard," Murdoc began nonchalantly.

"What?"

"You're pretty hot. You know, for a bloke."

2D blushed furiously, not looking at Murdoc. It took a while before he replied.

"Wish I could say the same for you."

He laughed and flinched away as Murdoc elbowed him in the ribs. The bassist grabbed 2D's arm, pulling him back so he could hit him more easily. The singer leaned down, kissing him suddenly. Murdoc kissed him back, pleasantly surprised, and 2D lay down on top of him, pulling the blankets over them both.

2D broke away, grinning at Murdoc.

"I was just joking."

"I know. Like anyone could say something like that about me and be serious," Murdoc scoffed.

"I guess you're kind of hot," the singer then shrugged, rolling off of Murdoc and lying down next to him.

Murdoc glared at him for a long while as 2D pretended not to notice.

"You are such an annoying immature little prick."

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue! Sorry for the slow updates by the way, I'm not well and school is just taking up all my time. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"I'm getting so fucking sick of these interviews," Murdoc muttered, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of beer.

"Well, Noodle said that she would tell the others to bugger off for a while.. since we've done like twenty interviews and it's only been about a week," 2D sighed, slumping down on the couch.

"They all ask the same fucking questions. 'How long have you lovebirds been dating?' 'What do you love most about him?' 'How was your first kiss?' And so on, and so forth. It's making me sick!" Murdoc spat, before taking a big gulp of his beer.

2D sat down next to him, smiling a little. "Come on Muds, you have to admit it's been pretty fun making up all that bullshit," he said soothingly.

Murdoc shrugged begrudgingly. "Suppose so."

"And in a few weeks it'll all be over," 2D continued quietly.

"No, because then we'll have to answer all the stupid questions about the break up. This is going to haunt us forever," the bassist groaned, gulping down the last of his beer.

2D sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned on his knee. "You're right. We're never going to be left alone. It's going to be even worse than before," he muttered moodily.

They both sat in silence for a while, the situation properly hitting them. Murdoc glanced at 2D, who was staring ahead of him gloomily. He put his hand on 2D's shoulder and shook him playfully.

"Well don't get yourself into a pathetic lump of depression. Might as well make the best of it, eh?"

2D shrugged.

"And besides, I'm sure Noodle will make sure no one bothers us too much. She's fair, once we've sat out our 'punishment' she won't let us suffer any longer," Murdoc then said reasonably.

The singer sighed, leaning back.

"Hey, come on. Stop being so gloomy. How 'bout a little something to cheer you up?" the bassist offered.

2D glanced at him curiously. "What?"

Murdoc smirked at him, leaning forward. He let his tongue trail over 2D's lips, making the latter shiver.

He continued closing the gap between them agonizingly slowly, making 2D desperate for his lips. Then, at the last moment, as their lips were finally touching, he pulled away and stood up.

The singer stared at him, looking like he was going to cry. His trousers had suddenly gotten incredibly tight around the crotch area. Murdoc's eyes fell upon it, and he laughed.

"How can you be tenting already?" he grinned, shaking his head.

"Why would you do that?" 2D said desperately, shifting his legs a little

Murdoc shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

2D shook his head, not bothering to reply. He had something he urgently needed to take care of. He stood up, trying to get past Murdoc to get himself to his room. But the bassist blocked his way, standing in front of the door with an evil smirk.

"Where are you going, love?" he grinned.

"Murdoc, for fuck's sake. Let me through!" 2D squeaked, starting to become desperate.

Murdoc suddenly reached down, grabbing 2D's crotch and making the latter give a high pitched squeal. The bassist turned 2D around so he was up against the wall, then started rubbing his crotch slowly, reveling in the soft moans it caused.

They got interrupted by a loud ringing. Murdoc glanced at the singer, who looked up irritably.

"Hang on," Murdoc muttered, answering the phone.

"Yeah?"

2D watched in amusement as Murdoc's face turned slowly red.

"NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER YOUR SODDING QUESTIONS, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET MY NUMBER?"

The singer suppressed a giggle, curling up on the couch, waiting patiently.

"WHO IS THIS? LOOK HERE, WHOEVER YOU ARE, DON'T CALL ME AGAIN-" Murdoc paused, his eyebrows raising.

"NO WE'RE NOT GOING TO POST A SEX TAPE ON THE INTERNET!" he then yelled.

2D laughed openly now, standing up and wrapping his arms around Murdoc's waist from the back. The latter hung up, throwing his phone away angrily.

"Fuckin' sex tape.. how the fuck do they even think of things like this.." he muttered, turning around to 2D.

"Well why not? It could be fun," the singer grinned, and Murdoc smiled, pushing him down on the couch.

"Now where were we?" the bassist asked teasingly.

2D paused. "I think the more important question is, where are Noodle and Russel? Haven't seen them around all day."

Murdoc shrugged. "Probably out shopping or something, I don't know. Who the fuck cares right now."

2D's answer was cut short as Murdoc once again claimed his lips. The singer wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, grinding their crotches together. The bassist made a sound, startled, and he pulled away from the kiss.

"A bit needy, eh?" he smirked, although 2D could see he was panting slightly.

He didn't reply, just pushed their crotches together again. This time Murdoc joined him, moving his hips, creating more friction. 2D moaned as Murdoc leaned down, biting his neck.

The singer wondered briefly when they were going to go all the way. _If_ they were going to go all the way. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind though as the older man pulled 2D's trousers and underwear down all of a sudden, taking hold of the startled man's member.

"Wha –" his own sentence was cut off by a moan escaping his throat as Murdoc started moving his hand up.

Murdoc went faster and 2D's moans became louder and more high-pitched, and soon 2D was basically thrusting into his hand.

"Why the fuck am I the only one doing shit.." the bassist muttered then, brushing his thumb along the tip.

"I gave you a fucking blow-job, and now a hand-job.. I'm telling you, you owe me big time."

2D didn't listen, feeling himself come closer to the edge. Finally he came into Murdoc's hand, to the others annoyance. As he went to wash his hands, 2D slumped down on the couch, pulling his trousers back on. Murdoc soon joined him, crashing down next to him. 2D curled up against him.

"Muds.." he began quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'm enjoying this, you know."

Murdoc glanced at 2D, amused. "I fucking know you are, when do you think it's going to be my turn?"

2D grinned. "That's not what I meant – and alright, I do owe you. You're right."

"What did you mean then?"

2D pondered over his reply. "I meant, just this. Whatever it is we're doing. I like it. Don't you?"

Murdoc hesitated, unsure of where the singer was heading. "Yeah, I do like it," he then replied carefully.

"Well, then.. are we going to keep doing this after the two months are over?"

The bassist stretched his arms, before wrapping one around 2D. "I don't know, mate. It all depends on the circumstances. We'll see when the time comes, yeah?"

2D nodded. "I was just wondering, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

There was another long silence.

"I'm not gay though," Murdoc then stated.

"Neither am I," 2D said with a shrug.

Murdoc snorted. "You sure, sunbeam?"

The singer looked up at him, pouting. "Yeah, I am. Every man enjoys blow-jobs and hand-jobs, no matter who they're from. Well y'know, except for a few exceptions.. like my mum.." 2D trailed off.

Murdoc grinned. "I wouldn't mind a blow-job from your mum."

"Fuck off."

They laughed, and 2D pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He gave Murdoc one, and lit them both.

"Shouldn't we move for when Russel and Noodle come in?" the singer then asked.

"Nah. Imagine the look on their faces when they see us like this. It's going to be priceless," Murdoc smirked.

2D giggled, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He suddenly felt his eyelids droop, and he stubbed the cig out, closing his eyelids.

"Idiot," he heard Murdoc murmur, before feeling something soft on his forehead.

Before he could wonder what it was he got pulled into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Oh no.." Noodle breathed, looking out the window.

"What is it, Noods?" Russel asked curiously, then gasping as he looked out of the window as well.

"I think I may have taken things a tad too far.." the young girl muttered as they both stared at the sea of journalists and fans coming towards them.

"What did you do?" Russel exclaimed, quickly drawing the curtains.

"I put a post up on our website that today anyone who wanted to speak to 2D and Murdoc could come without arrangement. Perhaps I should have restricted it to a certain number," Noodle muttered.

Russel looked at her in despair. "Why would you do that?"

Noodle shrugged. "2D and Murdoc are always so unserious with interviews, I wanted to give them a fright. No wonder there are so many people, I don't think they have given one decent answer."

The drummer stared at her in disbelief.

"We should go warn them," the guitarist then said after a pause.

"Good idea."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Russel and Noodle both flinched.

"Don't open the door!" Noodle yelled, running towards Murdoc.

She rushed by the confused bassist, slamming the door shut.

"What is all this?" he exclaimed.

The guitarist scratched her head sheepishly. "Erm.. well I kind of told everyone that they could come and speak to you today."

Murdoc raised his eyebrows. "Why the fuck would you go and do that-?!"

"Not important! Come on, we have to go get 2D and get you two out of here," Noodle interrupted, leading the way to the singer's room.

The three band members entered the room, encountering a sleeping 2D. Russel carefully approached the sleeping singer, before being shoved aside by Murdoc. The latter roughly shook 2D awake.

"Wha-?" 2D spluttered, jolting upwards.

"Get your arse out of bed," the bassist growled.

When 2D failed to react, Murdoc grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of bed. He was only in his underwear, and Murdoc cursed and threw a pair of jeans at him.

"What's going on?" 2D asked nervously, more awake now.

"Take a look out of the window. And make it quick, they're about to start banging on the doors," Murdoc muttered, grabbing 2D's coat.

"Zombies?!" 2D shrieked, running to his window.

His shoulders sagged with disappointment. "Oh, it's just people.. why are there so many people there?"

"I'll explain later. Where are your car keys?" Murdoc asked, annoyed.

"Why do we need my.." 2D trailed off, scratching his head.

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Dullard, you know how bad it can get when fans go crazy. Remember last time you and Noodle ended up in hospital?"

2D nodded slowly. "My keys are in my jacket pocket. What about you?" he turned to Noodle and Russel.

Russel looked at the guitarist sternly, who sighed. "I guess I'll have to fix this. Go on, we'll call you when it's safe again. Leave through the back door, mind you."

"We know, thanks," Murdoc said irritably.

2D pulled his jacket on and they went to the back door. They glanced back at their other band members.

"Cheers. And I'm not forgetting this, Noodle," Murdoc growled.

"Bye!" 2D gave a little wave before being shoved through the door by Murdoc.

They ran to 2D's car before they could be spotted, jumping inside, Murdoc at the wheel. He sped away, driving so fast 2D's nails were digging in his seat.

"Where are we going?" he managed to ask nervously.

Murdoc shrugged, now speeding along the highway. "As long as we've got gas, we'll keep on driving. Not in the mood to be home anytime soon anyway."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I fucking hate you."

"I'm sorry! I thought there was more gas in there.. I wasn't paying attention," 2D mumbled apologetically.

"Wonderful. Now we're stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere, and it's pouring with rain," Murdoc snapped.

"Well why didn't you check if there was gas in there? And you could have driven us past a petrol station.." 2D trailed off at the vicious glare Murdoc was giving him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, looking moodily out of their windows. They were on a long stretch of road, surrounded by a grass field which was now quickly turning into a mud pool.

"Now what?" 2D asked quietly.

Murdoc sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You didn't bring your phone, did you?"

"Shit. Noodle said they'd call when everyone was gone.. what about you?"

Murdoc shook his head. They sat in silence for a while more. Suddenly, 2D unbuckled his seat belt.

"The fuck are you doing?" the bassist asked, frowning at him.

"I'm going to find my way home," he answered simply, opening the door and letting in a stream of cold rain.

"Are you retarded? It's pouring! We're fucking miles away from home, too," Murdoc exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" 2D said, annoyed, putting up his hood and stepping out of the car.

"Dullard!" Murdoc yelled, but 2D slammed the door shut, dug his hands into his pockets and started walking.

The bassist let out a long string of profanities, weighing out his options. He then let out a long groan. He jumped out of the car as well, locking it and running to catch up to 2D. The latter, who was already completely soaked, looked at Murdoc in surprise.

"As soon as we get into the closest town, we're using a payphone," the latter grumbled.

2D flashed him a bright grin, taking hold of the bassist's hand. The latter raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything and didn't let go.

An hour and a half later, they finally appeared to be in some small town. The streets were empty since it was getting pretty late. The street lamps were on, illuminating the otherwise dark streets. Murdoc grasped 2D's hand more firmly, leading him through the streets as the rain continued to pour. After another half hour they finally found a payphone. Relieved, the band members stepped into the little cubicle, finally having some shelter from the rain.

"You got any money?" Murdoc asked, wiping some rain from his brow.

2D nodded, digging his clammy hands into his coat pockets, then turning even paler than he already was.

"What? What is it?" Murdoc asked urgently.

"Fuck!" 2D yelled.

"You don't have any change, do you?" Murdoc groaned, banging his head against the glass wall.

2D shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"What the fuck do we do now?" the bassist muttered, being too tired to be angry.

"I guess we could go with the original plan.." 2D mumbled.

"What, walk?"

The singer nodded. Murdoc was silent for a long time, until he finally uttered a short "Fine".

"I'm sorry, Murdoc," 2D said quietly, staring at the ground.

"Damn right you are," the bassist muttered, before glancing at 2D.

The latter was looking miserable, hunching up his shoulders and sticking his hands in his pockets. Murdoc sighed, grabbing one of 2D's shoulders.

"Look, mate. It's not your fault, ok? We were rushing, we both weren't thinking about these things."

When 2D still didn't look any better, the bassist grabbed 2D's face with his hands, pulling him towards him and giving the singer a kiss on his nose.

2D looked up, startled, and Murdoc grinned at him. "We done being in a huff now?"

The singer glared at him, trying to pull away, but Murdoc held him even tighter and kissed him deeply on the lips. 2D's resistance melted immediately as he kissed the bassist back feverishly.

"C'mon, you big pansy," Murdoc smirked, grabbing 2D's hand and pulling him back into the pouring rain.

As lightening struck, they paused.

"On second thought, let's hide somewhere until this shit stops," Murdoc muttered then, pulling 2D quickly away with him.

After about ten minutes they managed to find a little alleyway with a long roof sticking over the building, keeping most of the ground under it dry. They sat down there, curling up against one another. Murdoc opened his jacket, letting 2D sit on his lap, and wrapped the jacket around the singer as well as himself.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, shivering slightly as the cold air still nipped at their skin.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Fucking hell, _finally_!"

Murdoc and 2D fell inside, with a shriek from Noodle.

"Where _were_ you?! Russel and I have been trying to call you all night-"

"We both left our phones at home," Murdoc grunted, dragging himself to the couch and crashing down on it, 2D soon joining him.

"HOW FUCKING RETARDED IS THAT?" Russel suddenly boomed, making the bassist and singer jump.

"We were fucking rushing, we didn't think about it!" Murdoc snapped.

"We specifically told you two that we would call you once everything was okay again! You have no idea how worried we were!" Noodle exclaimed.

"Sorry," 2D mumbled, his voice muffled by the couch.

"Where were you? How did you get home?" Russel demanded.

"We were in the middle of fucking nowhere, we walked for like four hours and then some bloke gave us a lift," Murdoc answered drily.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed," 2D then groaned, pulling himself up and slouching to his room.

"Yeah, me too," Murdoc grumbled, starting to walk after 2D.

"Isn't your room the other way?" Russel asked, frowning.

"Shut up," the bassist muttered, catching up to 2D in the hallway.

Russel and Noodle glanced at each other, Russel in amusement and Noodle in satisfaction.

"My clothes are all wet," 2D wailed, as Murdoc shut the door to his room.

"Take 'em off then," the bassist growled, doing exactly that.

2D pulled his shirt and trousers off, throwing them somewhere in a corner. He crawled into his bed, sighing at the heat after having been in the freezing rain for the past few hours. Murdoc shoved him aside, curling up under the blankets as well.

"I'm not even sleepy," 2D then mumbled. "My whole body is just so, so tired.."

"Same," came Murdoc's muffled answer. "I'm not coming out of this bed for another week."

The singer smiled a little, turning around towards Murdoc. The latter opened one eye and pulled him closer, warming both of them up with each others body heat.

"That's fine with me," 2D then grinned, wrapping his arms around Murdoc's waist and snuggling closer.

The bassist smirked. "I know."

2D leaned up, bringing his face closer to Murdoc's. He kissed him softly, his leg wrapping around Murdoc's hips. The latter responded by running his hands down 2D's chest, happy they were both only in their underwear.

2D broke away, leaning his head in the crook of Murdoc's neck.

"Muds?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Don't ever leave, okay?"

Murdoc didn't reply for a long time, he just kept running his hands slowly along 2D's back.

"Yeah," he said eventually, keeping his voice low.

They both started when the sharp ringing of a phone filled their ears.

"Oh yeah, _now _my phone's with me," 2D muttered, reaching for his phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

Murdoc looked at him as 2D frowned.

"Who is this?" the singer asked, sounding wary.

"What's wrong?" Murdoc hissed.

2D's lips thinned as irritation covered his face. "We're not posting a fucking sex tape online! How the fuck did you get this number?!"

Murdoc growled, grabbing the phone and ending the conversation.

"If I ever get my hands on this wanker.."

"I need a new number.." 2D muttered.

"Speaking of sex, though.. I really need a shag, and soon," the bassist then stated.

2D glanced at him. "Me too," he agreed.

They looked at each other for a while.

"Not now," Murdoc then said quickly.

2D nodded hastily. "Other time. We're too tired, anyway."

"Yeah. I'm going to try and get some shuteye," Murdoc muttered, turning around.

"Me too," 2D said quickly, turning around as well so that their backs were both facing.

They were both relieved to discover that they were in fact tired, and they quickly fell asleep, trying to touch each other as little as possible.

Murdoc woke up first. He looked down, and saw 2D curled up against him, with his own arm around the singer. He sighed, staring at the ceiling.

How long had it been now? Two weeks? A little more than two weeks. They still had a long time to go, and to be honest, Murdoc was starting to become a little afraid of the amount of affection he was starting to feel for the singer.

Sure, it was fun to be able to play around, but it seemed they were being a little too.. intimate to just be faking.

And were they really going to go all the way? Sure, Murdoc almost never turned down an opportunity to shag, but this was different. He was.. afraid of what he might be feeling after the happening.

He rolled his eyes. He was over-thinking again. This was ridiculous, he should stop worrying about stupid, unnecessary and above all, unrealistic things.

The bassist took one last look at 2D's sleeping face, then carefully removed himself from the bed, pulling on a pair of 2D's jeans and quietly leaving the room.

He went to the kitchen, feeling his stomach rumble. He opened the fridge door, deciding to dig into some left over lasagna.

He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Noodle! You gave me a bloody fright. Shouldn't you be in bed by now love?"

"Sorry. I can't sleep.. can I sit with you for a while?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," Murdoc shrugged, putting the lasagna on a plate.

He sat down at the table and started eating. Noodle looked at his plate of food, sighing. He glanced up at her, getting another plate and moving some of his lasagna onto it. He handed it to Noodle, who accepted it with a grateful smile.

"So how did you get all those people away anyway?" Murdoc asked curiously.

"Well, I told them there had been a mistake and if they would please go home.. they didn't seem to like that very much."

"I wonder why," Murdoc muttered ruefully.

"Then Russel got the dictaphone and told them all to.. go away, in somewhat harsher words," Noodle then giggled.

"Eventually they realised nothing was going to happen, and slowly they left."

The bassist nodded, and they ate in silence for a while.

"How did you and 2D get through last night?" Noodle then asked.

Murdoc looked down, toying in the lasagna with his fork. He didn't want to worry Noodle. "Err.. well, you know how hard it was raining.. we took shelter somewhere and then as soon as it became morning we started walking."

The guitarist's eyes widened. "God.. look, I'm so sorry. That was a really stupid thing of me to do. I hope you're not too angry.."

Murdoc smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, forget it, love. We're home now, aren't we?"

Noodle looked down. "I suppose.. I hope either of you two don't become ill from being outside in the freezing cold and rain that long."

Murdoc frowned, remembering how easily 2D became ill. He hadn't thought of that. He gave Noodle a reassuring grin, though.

"Don't worry! We're big lads. Now eat your lasagna and go to bed before you end up getting my sleeping habits."

Noodle grinned at him. "That's impossible, Murdoc. But.. will you stay with me for just a while longer? I'm not tired at all.."

Murdoc sighed. "Of course, love. Why are you having those sleeping issues, anyway?"

Noodle shrugged. "Puberty, probably.. I don't know. What's your excuse?"

The bassist narrowed his eyes at her, and she beamed. "Don't you get sassy with me, miss. Don't forget that I am being incredibly patient with you right now."

"Only because I've got something incredibly embarrassing about you," Noodle responded, and Murdoc chuckled, admitting his defeat.

"Fine, fine. That deserves some hot chocolate, don't you think?"

Noodle grinned and nodded vigorously. She cleared the plates away and started washing them as Murdoc was preparing her hot chocolate.

Finally, they both sat down, Noodle with a steaming mug of sweet deliciousness, and Murdoc with a can of beer.

"I really don't think you should be drinking alcohol at this time of night," Noodle remarked after a while, taking a sip of her drink.

"What, and you think all that sugar is any better? You're going to be bouncing by the time you're finished."

The guitarist laughed. "I doubt it. Thank you, Murdoc."

The latter looked up. "For what, love?"

"For the lasagna. For the hot chocolate. For staying with me even though all you want to do right now is go back to bed," she said, smiling.

Murdoc smiled back at her, ruffling her hair. "Anything for you, love. Even though you are sort of ruining my bloody life right now.."

Noodle laughed, setting down her now empty mug and leaned forward, hugging him. He hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a while

They broke away, and Murdoc looked at the girl sternly.

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed. We don't want Russel kicking my head in."

"Alright, Murdoc. Good night," she said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too, Noods. Now get your arse to bed," he said gruffly.

The girl giggled and gave Murdoc a kiss on the cheek, before leaving to her room. Murdoc leaned back on his chair, finishing his beer before finally getting up and leaving to his Winnebago.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D sat up abruptly, panting, cold sweat beading on his forehead. It was completely dark, and he moved more to the side to find some comfort in Murdoc's arms, almost falling out of his bed when he found out Murdoc wasn't there. He grunted in confusion, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Where did the bassist go? 2D glanced at his phone, checking the time. Three o'clock. He rolled over, wondering if it was worth it to go look for Murdoc. The sod was probably in his Winnebago again. Although he hated to admit it, that hurt. He had grown used to them falling asleep together and he missed him when he wasn't there..

2D shook his head. Enough. He got up to have a glass of water, still shaking from the nightmare. He stepped into the kitchen, switching on the light. He grimly grabbed a glass, his hand shaking so badly he was afraid he was going to drop it. The singer took a sip of the water, wondering vaguely when this was going to stop. Ever since he had fallen out of that tree when he was a little boy, nightmares had been a frequent thing. Sometimes he would have nightmares every single night for three weeks, other times he would have months of peaceful sleep. The only person who knew about this was his mother.

It all depended on his average mood, really. When he was feeling rather down, his nightmares would occur often. When he was happy, no nightmares.

Right now, he was perfectly happy. He was having an almost-fuckbuddy relationship with Murdoc, and although it was a bit strange, it was fun for both of them. No strings attached.

Then why were his nightmares becoming so frequent again?

2D took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Horrible nightmare it was, too. And strange..

Well, there was no point in going back to bed, since he knew there was no way he would fall asleep. Maybe he should go to Murdoc..? Nah, fuck it. If the bassist left without even saying anything, he wasn't about to go snuggle up to him again.

He glanced out of the window. Pitch-black. Good time for a walk. Sighing, he went into the hallway, grabbing his jacket and checking if his cigarettes were there. He opened the door, taking a big breath of the cold air, then stepped outside. He walked slowly in the direction of the Winnebago, then having to remind himself that he wasn't going there.

Finding a nice spot to sit, he plopped down on a patch of grass, bringing a cigarette to his lips. He leaned back, looking at the black, starry sky.

"Faceache?"

2D yelled and jumped up, turning around to face a confused looking Murdoc standing directly in front of him.

"What're you doing here?" the bassist asked gruffly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" 2D stuttered.

"Well, my Winne's there.." Murdoc nodded a few feet away to his vehicle. "And I heard footsteps outside. Why aren't you in bed?"

The singer stared at him, not replying for a moment. "Why.. aren't _you_ in bed?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Is this how you're going to be?"

2D swallowed. "..Is this how-"

"Shut it!" the bassist snapped, sitting down on 2D's old spot.

After a while, 2D sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, just staring up at the sky.

"Can I have a cig?" Murdoc then muttered.

2D tossed him one, and after lighting it, the bassist took a long drag, closing his eyes.

"You look like you haven't smoked in days," 2D remarked.

"I just.. needed this one," Murdoc replied vaguely.

It was quiet again.

"Why did you.." the singer trailed off.

"What?"

2D took a deep breath, wondering if it was worth it to ask about this. "Why did you leave?"

He hated this. On the surface their "relationship" seemed fun and nice and just amusing, but they both knew that as soon as they started to dig a bit deeper things got weird.

Apparently, Murdoc hated it as well.

"What are you even doing outside?"

2D sighed, leaning his head in his hands. "I.. had another nightmare."

"Oh."

Well, that was all the comfort he was going to get from Murdoc.

"I think I'll go inside," 2D said abruptly, standing up.

Murdoc stood up as well, frowning. "No, hang on.."

He grabbed 2D's hand, who looked up at him curiously. The bassist flashed him a grin.

"Join me in my Winne?"

The singer stared at Murdoc, shaking his head slightly. "You're like a fucking woman on her period with your sodding mood swings," he muttered.

Murdoc shrugged. "Well? You coming?"

2D stared at him for a while, pondering. "Do you really want me to come or are you just horny?"

The older man blinked at him, taken aback by the question.

"Well?" 2D persisted.

"Why are you asking all these strange fucking questions?" Murdoc suddenly snapped, pulling his hand quickly from 2D's.

"Why are you acting so fucking strange?" 2D snapped back.

Murdoc took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Ok, look. Let's not do this. I'm really not in the fucking mood for a fight. Are you coming with me to my Winnebago or not? I'm not fucking horny, for your information."

"Fine," 2D said coldly.

They walked quickly to the Winnebago, Murdoc holding the door open for him mockingly. 2D gave him the finger, stepping inside. The bassist slammed the door shut, and they stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. Suddenly, Murdoc stepped closer.

"You look really hot when you're angry, you little shit," he growled, putting his arm around 2D's waist and pulling him in harshly.

"I can't say the same for you since you always look angry," 2D snapped back.

Murdoc gave a smirk, his mood swings hitting him again. "Guess that means I'm always hot then."

2D gave a reluctant smile and Murdoc cupped his face, kissing him. 2D wondered vaguely if this was how it was always going to be. Him having questions needing answers, Murdoc not giving him those answers, them getting angry at each other and then becoming even more attracted to each other. He was going to get sick of these stupid games.

But not just yet. After all, there were only five more weeks to go, and then all of this would be over.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Where are you going?"

Murdoc glanced at him, almost tripping as he pulled on his trousers. "I've got an interview in half an hour. Some radio station called yesterday."

2D grinned at him, then frowned. "Why didn't they ask me to come with you?"

The bassist shrugged. "How should I know. We've had separate interviews before. I won't be long."

2D slumped back down in bed. "Kay."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "When I come back I expect you to be out of my fucking bed. Bye."

He leaned forward, giving the singer a quick kiss, and shut the Winnebago door behind him. 2D pulled the blankets over his head, dozing off a while more. After about an hour, he decided he wasn't tired anymore and grabbed a cigarette. It struck him that Murdoc was probably doing his radio interview right now. Had he said it was live? Whatever, he might as well try. He switched on the radio, giving an annoyed huff when he couldn't find the right station. Finally, Murdoc's familiar drawling voice sounded.

"Haven't I answered this question enough already?"

The host laughed. "Yes, you've got a point. But Murdoc, there have been rumours going around you know," he then stated mysteriously.

"Rumours? Like what?" Murdoc's voice was a tad quieter than before.

"Well, I'm only repeating what I've been told of course. But I've heard that this whole relationship between you and 2D is fake. Multiple sources have been telling me this."

It stayed quiet for a very long time.

"So? Is this true?" the host then asked.

"Well.." Murdoc began, and 2D heard he was grinning. "Maybe. He just doesn't know it yet."

The singer's jaw dropped. His cigarette forgotten, he grabbed the radio and put it on his lap.

"Wow, Murdoc! Would you care to explain?" The host was evidently also rather shocked.

"See, I lost a bet. To a mate. He told me to pretend to be in love with the dullard for two months. Turns out 2D's a complete queer. Almost burst into tears the moment I asked him to date me," the bassist continued.

2D felt himself shake, his face rapidly turning a dark shade of red.

"Really? I would have thought that with all these public, sincere-looking shows of affection ensured the fact that you weren't faking. You must be a really good actor."

"That I am."

"Aren't you worried the poor bloke is going to find out? I mean, you are announcing it rather publicly on live radio.."

"He doesn't keep up with the news. And even if he does hear it, it's not that bad. Means I can get out of the bet earlier, doesn't it," the bassist grinned.

"And don't you feel just the tiniest bit guilty at deceiving the lad like this? He's going to be heartbroken when he founds out, I'm sure. Who knows how it'll effect the band?" the host asked curiously.

"Nah, the kid'll forget about it within a few days. There's not much in his head for him to feel things like that. Everything just passes him by, really," Murdoc replied quietly.

"And what about your other band members? Do they know about this?"

A pause. "No."

"You really don't feel any remorse?" the host tried again.

"'Course not. It's just Stu-Pot. And he'll realise that I'd never be serious with him. Like I would ever date 2D," the bassist chuckled.

"Well, it looks like the old Murdoc we know is back then! Never up to any good, are you-"

2D turned the radio off. He stayed sitting up for a while, just staring off into space. Then he threw the thing across the room with all his might. He leaped up, pulling on his clothes and throwing the Winnebago door open. He ran to the nearest car, jumping inside and speeding off.

The singer didn't even know or care where he was going. He just kept driving, insides boiling with anger and hurt. A dozen questions ran through his mind.

Had Murdoc been planning this all along? Deceive him like this only to lie and humiliate him in public? Had he forgotten about the tape? Had Noodle or Russel heard the broadcast? What would they do once they found out Murdoc had practically ruined everything?

And most important of all, how could he do this..

2D shook his head, trying to ignore the intense pain he was feeling in his chest. He kept driving until he reached an empty field of grass, stopping the car abruptly. He stayed panting in his seat for a few minutes, hands clenching the steering wheel. The singer jumped as his phone started buzzing. He glanced at it, and immediately threw it out of the window.

After a few moments or reasoning, he got out and picked it up, still ignoring the call though. He went to lie in the grass, closing his eyes as his insides churned. He hated Murdoc. He fucking hated him. He had humiliated him in front thousands of listeners. He had lied to make himself look smart and clever. Not to mention how hurt the singer was about all the things Murdoc had said about him..

The sun was warm on his face as he started to relax a little, tossing his phone to the side to not feel the annoying constant vibration in his pocket. It was quite nice here, actually. He'd just close his eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep and it was so quiet and lovely here..

_2D looked down as his fingers were intertwined with his. They were walking down a long road. It felt as if he was walking under water, his legs moved agonizingly slow. He wondered briefly how they looked together. _

"_Why did you do it?" he then asked quietly._

_The bassist looked at him, and stroked his hair. "Why did you do it?" he repeated softly._

_2D frowned, stopping their slow pace. Murdoc tugged on his hand, trying to get him to walk again. _

"_You said all those awful things about me.. why?" 2D tried again._

"_Why did you do it?" was Murdoc's reply again._

_2D glared at him, crossing his arms. "Why did I do what?"_

_Murdoc just smirked at him, reaching out to touch his hair again. The scenery transformed, and they were suddenly in the Winnebago. 2D's legs were wrapped around Murdoc's waist as the latter thrusted into him._

"_Fuck, Stuart," he growled, before biting into his shoulder._

_2D let out a moan, digging his nails into Murdoc's hips. _

"_More," he managed to choke out. "Harder."_

_The bassist gave a sly smirk and started thrusting even harder and quickening the pace, leaving both him and 2D completely breathless and shaking. _

_The singer couldn't stop Murdoc's name escaping loudly from his lips multiple times. The older man only became more pleased with this and ran his tongue along 2D's neck, leaving several bite marks as he went. _

"_I love you," the bassist panted, pausing his thrusts for a moment. _

_2D looked up at him, moving his sweat coated hair from his eyes._

"_I love you," Murdoc repeated, more quietly this time._

"_I love you too," 2D whispered._

"What the fuck?!"

2D sat up rapidly, panting as he tried to make sense of his dream. He noticed his forehead was clammy with sweat, and he turned even redder than he was. It had gotten a whole lot colder, yet 2D was feeling so hot he felt like he was having a fever. And what the hell was that uncomfortable feeling down there...

His thoughts trailed off as he realised what situation he was in.

"No. NO," he muttered, adjusting his position to make it less uncomfortable.

He shouldn't be fucking tenting to a dream where he and that bastard fuck. He shouldn't.

"Go away!" he snapped at his crotch.

But then again, just because he was a horrible cunt didn't change the fact that 2D found him unbearably sexy.. But Murdoc didn't deserve to be found sexy. Not by 2D, as well. The bastard already thought too much of himself without the singer having wet dreams about him.

But then again, what he doesn't know..

"No! I am not going to fucking jerk off to that sod. Especially not fucking outside!" 2D snarled at himself.

He tried to focus on other things. Like, what did the first part of that dream even mean? It didn't make any sense. Was Murdoc just imitating him or was he actually asking him the same question? But if he was, what was he talking about?

Wow, he should just forget about it. It was a fucking dream, it was bullshit, it probably didn't mean anything. What he really should be worrying about now, was what time it was and how many calls he'd missed..

2D looked up at the sky. It was quite grey, he guessed it was near evening. He had been asleep for the whole afternoon.

He grabbed his phone, biting his lip. Yup, half past 5. And yup, 53 missed calls from Noodle, Russel and Murdoc. Well, he wasn't going to call that cocksucker back. He wasn't going to call any of them back.

Maybe he could just lie here forever, forget about everything else..

A raindrop on his nose pulled him back to reality, however, and he stood up with a sigh, sprinting into the car as rain started to pour down even heavier.

The singer started driving back reluctantly, wondering if Noodle and Russel had heard about the broadcast.. they probably had. He wondered how much shit they had given Murdoc for it. He wondered what was going to happen now..

Fuck, why did Murdoc always have to ruin everything? Things were going fine, they were having fun, and then he had to do something like this?

He should have listened to his mother all those years ago.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you're as important to him as he is to you," 2D muttered to himself, sniffing as he drove on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D slowly walked up to the front door, opening it quietly. He slipped inside, softly shutting the door behind him. His ears immediately filled with the sharp, shrill sound of Noodle yelling, with Murdoc yelling through it and Russel trying to calm everyone down.

2D groaned in despair. He really wasn't in the mood to go and be in the middle of this. He took a deep breath, then stepping into the living room. Noodle was standing on top of the coffee table to be equal to Murdoc's height, with Murdoc facing her and Russel standing behind Noodle, looking worried and angry.

"I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO, 2D FOLLOWED THESE RULES PERFECTLY, YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!"

"IT WAS ABOUT FUCKING TIME THIS SHIT WAS OVER, I WAS STARTING TO GO MENTAL! THERE WASN'T THAT MUCH TIME LEFT ANYWAY-"

Everyone went silent when they saw 2D.

"Toochi!" Noodle exclaimed, jumping off the table and running up to him. "I've been calling you for ages-"

"I know. I was asleep," 2D answered shortly.

Russel frowned. "Where?"

2D shrugged, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Outside."

"Why would you sleep outside?" Noodle asked, shaking her head.

"Because I felt like it."

It was silent for a while, Noodle and Russel glaring at Murdoc and 2D avoiding everyone's eyes.

"2D, did you happen to listen to the radio this morning?" Noodle then asked carefully.

The singer took a deep breath. "Yes."

Everyone tensed, their worse fears confirmed.

"Look. I won't show the tape, 2D. This is not your fault at all," Noodle said eventually, glaring at Murdoc again. "He said all those awful things about you. This is the only time I would approve of you punching him in the face."

2D didn't reply. Russel turned to Murdoc.

"You going to explain yourself, then?" he said sternly.

2D shook his head, turning around and leaving the room. He didn't want to hear a word from Murdoc. He went straight up to his room, shutting the door and falling onto the bed. A few moments later he heard a knock.

"Fuck off," he muttered, his words muffled by the pillow.

His door opened anyway, and he felt a heavy weight on his bed. He looked up to see Murdoc lighting a cigarette.

"Don't know what all the fuss is about, y'know? They act like it's the fucking end of the world," he said, rolling his eyes.

2D turned around, staring at him in disbelief. Murdoc glanced at him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. 2D. You should be thanking me. Now we're both out of the bet and can go back to our normal, girl-shagging lives."

"Thankful?" The singer sat up.

"Why the fuck would I be thankful? You fucking humiliated me in front of who knows how many people, you've lied just to make yourself look smart and you insulted me, to say the least! Also, you could have let me known you were going to do this, maybe? That would have been nice, you know, instead of hearing how stupid and gay I am via the radio. I can't fucking believe you," 2D spat.

Murdoc frowned. "Calm down, faceache! Don't you see what I've done? It's brilliant! I've broken us up as simple as that! And don't worry about people talking, that'll blow over soon enough. And people know you're not the brightest anyway so they won't be dwelling on that for too long. And you can just prove the gay part isn't true – at least, for now – and shag a few birds in a public place. It's no big deal," he said, grinning at 2D as if he had done something amazing.

2D just stared at the bassist. "You fucking hurt me with what you said, you know," he then said quietly.

Murdoc blinked. "2D, I had to, don't you get it? We-"

"I was also kind of enjoying this. I thought you were too. Guess not then," the singer continued, lying back down and not looking at Murdoc.

"And you had to, did you? You had to say I was queer, dumb, too stupid to have feelings, that you'd never be serious with me. You had to say all those things, did you?"

"2D, come on. Stop overreacting, I've said worse. Like I said before, you should be thanking me," Murdoc said half-heartedly.

2D looked at him. "Fuck off."

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair. "You're not really angry about this, are you? Stop being such a girl, Stu! Don't you get it? We don't have to be in a relationship anymore!" he snarled.

"Like I said before, I was enjoying it," 2D muttered, pulling the blankets over him and turning his back to the bassist.

"Well.. just because we were enjoying it doesn't mean that we could have gone on with it forever."

The singer turned back around. "You were enjoying it as well?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah-"

"Then why the fuck did you even do that?!" he yelled, sitting up again.

"Because I panicked!" Murdoc snapped, then bit his lip, furious with himself.

2D frowned. "You what?"

"Nothing! Forget it, I never said anything!" Murdoc yelled, standing up.

"Yes, you did!" 2D yelled back, pulling him back down with the back of his shirt.

"What do you mean, you panicked?" he then asked on a quieter note.

"Never you mind. Let go of my shirt, you ponce," Murdoc muttered, not resisting 2D pulling him closer towards him.

"Muds, please? What were you talking about?" the singer said, all his anger seemed forgotten.

"Look, Stuart, just drop it, all right?" Murdoc groaned.

He leaned forward, cupping 2D's face in his hands and kissing him deeply, thumbs brushing his cheeks. The bassist broke away quickly.

"Just drop it," he muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

2D stared after him, completely dumbfounded.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think I'm going to just drop it," he called after him.

His reply was a slammed door. He didn't really know how to feel right now. He was incredibly angry and hurt, but at the same time he was sure Murdoc meant something very interesting and was dead keen on finding out what it was. And what the fuck was that kiss even supposed to be? Wasn't Murdoc's whole point _avoiding_ this in the future?

So the question was: ignore Murdoc completely and treat him like the piece of shit he is, or be nice to him and find out what he meant?

Although, why was that even so important? He shouldn't even be talking to Murdoc. Where was his dignity?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"2D? Can I come in?" Noodle's voice sounded.

He lay back down again, closing his eyes and pretending he was asleep. He heard Noodle sigh and leave, and gradually he really felt himself sink down.

_Some terrible noise was making 2D's ears tremble. It was coming from his own room, and the noise grew worse and worse as he neared the door. He threw it open to see Murdoc sitting on his bed, his eyes closed. He seemed to be singing. That explained the noise, then._

"_Murdoc, what are you doing?"_

_The bassist paused. "Singing El __Ma____ñ__ana. What are you doing?"_

"_Trying to fix my eardrums," he muttered, sitting down on the bed next to Murdoc._

"_2D, I'm feeling down," Murdoc then sighed._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm afraid of how much I want something. Someone."_

"_Who's that then? And why would you be afraid?" 2D asked, confused._

_Murdoc didn't answer. He just stared at 2D, eventually making the singer feel a bit scared._

"_Murdoc, why are you-"_

_His words were interrupted with Murdoc's hands around his neck. He tried to pry them away with his own fingers, but Murdoc was too strong. The bassist had often half-choked him, but this felt different. He had a desperate look in his eye that freaked 2D out, and his hands were squeezing so hard it was like he wanted them to meet. _

"_I had to do this. You should be thanking me," he muttered, as 2D's vision started to blur._

Oh god, he was really really _really_ getting sick of those nightmares. 2D hid his face in his pillow, stopping his almost-sobbing breaths from reaching beyond his room. He thought of the last words Murdoc had said to him in his dream, and a shiver went through his spine.

That was exactly what it had felt like, though. When he heard the radio transmission he felt like he was being choked. Incredible hurt just overtook everything, and he could hardly breathe. The same was happening right now, panic and confusion squeezing his throat shut. He tried taking a few deep, calming breaths while he convinced himself it was just another nightmare, just a dream.

He was certain of one thing, though. That dream had shown just how much effect the situation had on 2D. It showed just how much it hurt. And he would be damned if he was going to give that sod one single second of his attention.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!  
**

"Where are you going?"

2D didn't even look at the bassist, he just stuffed a sandwich in his mouth and grabbed his jacket.

"Out," he replied shortly before slamming the door shut.

Murdoc blinked at the now closed door. Noodle smirked at him, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs.

"You deserve this," she said smugly, taking a bite of her apple.

Murdoc glared at her, ignoring this comment. "Where is he going?"

Noodle took another bite of her apple, chewing slowly.

"Oh come on, Noodle. Spit it out!" he groaned.

"Why would she have to spit her food out?" Russel asked curiously, walking into the kitchen.

The bassist rolled his eyes. "Shut it, you big blob of fat. Noodle, where the fuck did 2D go?"

"2D's been getting calls all day yesterday about various people who want to interview him. I bet he's going to an interview right now," Russel intervened.

Murdoc turned around sharply. "Interview? With whom?"

"The same radio station that interviewed you," Noodle suddenly said calmly, throwing her apple-core in the bin.

Murdoc frowned, his gaze moving towards the ground.

"Wonder what they'll say? I'll just turn the radio on, shall I?" Noodle said gleefully.

She jumped from the counter and went into the living room to get the radio. She set the thing on the table, switching it on and going through the stations until 2D's oh so recognisable voice sounded.

"I just laughed."

"What, seriously? The first thing you did after hearing Murdoc talk so badly about you on public radio?"

"Yeah. It's all fucking hilarious, you know. I mean, he thinks I was completely in love with him, while I knew about the bet all along. I was just trying to see how far he would actually go, and man, did he go far," 2D laughed.

"Far as in..?" the host asked.

"Well, John, let's just say I got certain needs fulfilled even without any women."

Russel choked in the water he was just about to swallow and Noodle clasped her hands over her mouth, being on the verge of hysterical giggles and shocked gasping.

Murdoc just sat there motionless, staring at the radio. Meanwhile, the interview continued.

"Wow, Murdoc really does stick to a bet.. Are you sorry this is all over or are you relieved, I wonder?"

"I'm bloody happy! I finally get to be with birds again, and I'm rid of that annoying sod. I swear, ladies, never _ever_ get yourself in the position of being more than just a one night stand with that bloke. He is the worst 'boyfriend' ever," 2D said smoothly, with a tone full of thick confidence.

"Why is that then?" John asked, amused.

"Awful personal hygiene, which you all probably have noticed anyway, for one. Completely boring, can't keep up a decent conversation. Very disrespectful as well, not only to me, because all of you know how much he beats me up and he still called me names even in this brief relationship, but especially towards women. He sees you all as just another hole, ladies. Don't be fooled by his nauseating charm."

"Anything else you'd like to add to that list?"

There was a moment of silence.

"He... doesn't really take your feelings into consideration, y'know?" 2D then said quietly. "He only thinks about himself, and doesn't realise nor care if he's hurting you."

There was an awkward silence which even the band members in the kitchen could feel.

"Right, well.. is there anything you'd like to say to him?" John asked eventually.

"No," 2D said shortly. "I have nothing to say to him."

"Well it looks like our blue-mopped pretty boy is single again, ladies!"

"Single and straight," 2D added.

With that Noodle switched the radio off. All three of them stared at it for a few moments, and Noodle and Russel glanced at Murdoc rather fearfully.

"Looks like he got you back good," Russel said carefully.

"I'm going to kill that tosser," Murdoc growled, leaping up suddenly and making the guitarist and drummer jump.

"No, you're not!" Noodle exclaimed as Russel grabbed Murdoc's collar from behind.

"You asked for this, man," Russel shrugged as Murdoc tried to set himself free.

"You did this to him first. In my opinion, you said worse things about him-" Noodle began.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING HEARD ANYTHING WHAT HE JUST SAID?" Murdoc bellowed through her.

"Yes, I have. But you should really think back on all the things you said about him _first_-"

"FUCK THAT!" With those intelligently constructed words he jabbed Russel in the ribs, causing him to let go of the bassist.

Murdoc ran away from the kitchen quickly, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well that ain't going to end well," Russel muttered.

Noodle pursed her lips. "Murdoc's going to beat him to a pulp."

"Well come on, what was the idiot thinking? He knows how aggressive Murdoc is, and then he goes and says all these things on public radio?" Russel exclaimed, shaking his head.

"It's not surprising he wants to get back at Murdoc! Look what he said about him!" Noodle retorted.

"Yeah, but 2D isn't a violent dickhead. Sorry for the language."

"True.. we have to make sure 2D doesn't end up in the hospital," she muttered.

"And that Murdoc doesn't end up in prison," Russel added.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc sat himself down on 2D's bed, absolutely seething. He would just wait here until the cunt came home. That interview sounded like it was over anyway, so he should be here soon.

So Murdoc waited. And waited. And waited. At one point, he just lay down on the bed, feeling incredibly tired.

"I'll beat the fuck out of him when he comes home.. I'll just rest now.. to collect my strength," he muttered to himself, ignoring the fact that he was digging his face into the singer's pillow, deeply inhaling the scent of 2D's hair.

Meanwhile, 2D was wandering through the streets of London, knowing the fate that was awaiting him when he got home. He went into a few shops, enjoying the attention he was getting on the street, loving the fact he was finally single again. And the fact that girls now knew he was straight. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

He whistled Feel Good Inc to himself as he winked at every girl gaping and giggling at him, feeling confident and, well, good.

Eventually some girls asked him to come and sit in a café with them. They chatted for a while, 2D relishing their desperate attempts to get him to like them. Afternoon changed into evening, and they were making plans on going home.

"Why don't we hit a pub first?" one of the girls suggested.

"Good idea Lindsey," 2D grinned.

"It's Charlotte," the girl corrected him, although not looking angry at all.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go," he said dismissively, standing up.

They all got into 2D's car, and as he drove to the closest pub he could think of, he tried to remember their names.

So the blonde one was Charlotte, the brunette was.. Emma? Yeah, Emma. The other blonde with the choppy hair was Elise or something.. whatever. He let his eyes wonder over them, wondering which one he would take home tonight.

Maybe all of them, he thought to himself with a snigger.

After a few minutes they were all happily sitting around a table with some kind of alcoholic substance in their hands (in a glass, of course).

"So, 2D.." Emma began, grinning. "Everything with Murdoc was fake?" Alcohol had obviously stretched out her boundaries.

All the girls leaned in, their day had clearly been leading up to this question. 2D felt a pang of something painful, but he ignored it.

"Yup," he smirked. "All of it was fake. Poor sod thought I believed him."

They giggled. "So..." Elise said slowly, running her finger around the rim of her glass. "You're not gay?"

Again, that pang.

"Nope. Not at all."

The girls looked at each other, smirking. "Good," Charlotte said, smiling sweetly.

Well, this was going to be a fun night.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Right, you have to be really fucking quiet because I have a feeling Murdoc isn't going to be that glad to see me," 2D whispered as he led the girls up the stairs.

"Wonder why," Elise smirked, and the girls giggled.

2D opened the door of his bedroom, relieved to finally have reached it. He pushed the girls inside quietly and switched the light on.

"The fuck?"

Murdoc sat up, looking around him wildly. His gaze fell on 2D. He narrowed his eyes.

"_You_," he hissed.

"Shit," 2D muttered, shoving the girls aside and racing out of the room.

He ran outside to the parking lot, hiding behind one of the many cars there. It was completely dark, his own breath coming out in little clouds. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he heard someone open the door to the parking lot as well.

"Come out, you motherfucking little cocksucker!"

2D flinched, making himself smaller. His heart pounded in his throat as he heard footsteps near him. Hang on. Why was he hiding? He was sick of always hiding and always being afraid and always being the one who came out the worst. He was going to stand up and face Murdoc, whether he would be beaten to a pulp or not. He didn't give a shit.

Slowly, the singer stood up from his hiding place. Murdoc was standing a few feet away from him, looking around. He hadn't seen the singer yet because of the darkness. 2D took a deep breath, walking up to Murdoc until he was standing right behind him.

He cleared his throat.

Murdoc spun around, staring at 2D for a moment with wide eyes. He then proceeded to wrap his hands around 2D's throat, shoving him against a wall.

"You lying little cunt," Murdoc snarled, digging his nails into 2D's neck.

The singer was quickly going purple in the face, before giving a good kick at Murdoc's stomach.

"You fucking started this!" he yelled, dodging a punch.

"I don't care!" Murdoc snapped.

2D landed him a punch on the jaw, and they both stood still for a moment, shocked. Then Murdoc attacked 2D even more ferociously than before, kicking and scratching and punching.

"Get _off_!" 2D snarled, spitting out some blood.

"Not likely," Murdoc panted, launching both of them on the ground, him on top.

"Why did you even say all those things in the first place?!" the singer demanded, managing to take hold of Murdoc's shoulders for a few moments, making him stop hitting.

"Because! I was sick of it!" Murdoc snarled, trying to hit 2D again.

The latter moved his head to the side so the bassist's punch hit the ground. He pulled back with a painful groan.

"No, you weren't! We were both enjoying it and you just stopped it, just like that," 2D exclaimed.

"I was sick of it, you arsewipe. You don't know me," Murdoc hissed, waving his now bleeding knuckles about.

"Liar. I know you well enough to tell when you're happy or not," the singer snapped.

"For fuck's sake, I was sick of having fucking doubts all the time!" Murdoc finally snarled.

They stared at each other in silence, Murdoc still on top of 2D and leaning over him, their faces inches apart. Blood and sweat was dripping from both their faces, Murdoc was now sporting a growing bruise on his jaw and 2D on his cheekbone, both of them panting.

"Doubts about what?" 2D then asked quietly.

Murdoc swallowed, wiping some blood from his forehead. He shook his head slowly.

"Just.. I don't know, 2D. I don't know. I had to end it," he muttered, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

2D stared at him in silence for a while. "But.. why so sudden?" he then asked softly. "I mean, when you left for the fucking interview you gave me a fucking kiss.. I don't get it."

Murdoc bit the inside of his cheek. "Neither do I, ok?"

They were silent again, just looking at each other. Murdoc slowly ran a finger along 2D's face, wiping drops of blood away. He wiped 2D's hair from over his eyes, and frowned a little. He opened his mouth to speak.

"2D?" they suddenly heard, and they both jumped, Murdoc leaping off of 2D immediately.

"Oh my God, what if he's seriously hurt!"

2D recognised the voices of the girls which he had found so attractive and cute only minutes before. Right now they were just annoying him.

"I'm fine," 2D called, walking up towards where it sounded like they were.

"2D! Did he do anything to you?" shrieked someone that sounded like Charlotte.

Extremely grateful there was no light, he assured them he was fine.

"Do you girls need a ride home?" he then asked, making it very clear nothing was going to happen tonight.

"Yeah.." Elise said, sounding disappointed.

"All right, let me just clean myself up a little and I'll be right out," 2D sighed, making his way to the door.

He glanced behind him, looking for Murdoc, but it was too dark to see a thing. The bassist seemed to have disappeared into the night.

Giving a disappointed sigh, he opened the door and went inside.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

2D dropped himself on his bed, being happy to finally be home again. The girls had practically begged him to come home with them, but he couldn't. Not after what had happened right before. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but found himself incapable of sleep. So he lay there, tossing and turning for what seemed like eternity.

He pulled the blankets over his head, hoping to find some peace of mind in the warm, cosy environment. He was finally starting to doze off, his brain coming to rest a little, when he heard someone softly open the door.

The singer pulled the blankets off of his head, confused. He looked towards the entrance, seeing a dark figure closing the door again.

The figure coughed softly. 2D recognised that cough. He sat up abruptly.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he hissed.

Murdoc ignored him, walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"2D, can.." he paused.

2D looked at him in confusion.

"Can I stay here with you?" the bassist then blurted out, turning around quickly to hide his face.

Not that 2D could see a thing in this darkness, but still. The latter blinked a few times, trying to process the words.

"I.. what?" he spluttered.

"Like you used to do with me. When we were still in that.. err.. fake relationship. You know?" Murdoc continued in a whisper.

"But.. why?" 2D exclaimed.

"Because I want to!" Murdoc snapped, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Just.. I want to. Please," he said in a softer tone.

2D paused, utterly in shock. He shook his head to clear it. "Why should I?" he then whispered, staring at Murdoc's face and trying to make out his features in the dark.

The bassist moved closer, finding 2D's eyes as they got accustomed to the dark. "Please?" he tried again, merely breathing the words.

The singer remained silent for a while, then sighed, moving over. "This doesn't change anything. Things aren't okay again," he muttered moodily as Murdoc climbed into bed with him, crawling under the covers.

"Mhm," was the sound the bassist made, and he pulled the blankets back up again, curling up into a ball.

2D moved awkwardly to the edge of the bed, making himself as small as possible so as not to touch Murdoc. Silence followed. Murdoc broke it.

"Stu.."

The singer cringed. He had a weakness for Murdoc using that name, and the bassist knew it.

"What.." he said reluctantly.

"Why are you so far away?" the bassist then whined.

2D turned around, frowning. "Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Again, what the fuck is up with you and your sodding mood swings," the singer muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Come closer..." Murdoc sighed.

"What? No! Fuck off!" 2D snapped.

Murdoc grunted and reached out to 2D, putting his arm around his waist and pulling him in before the singer could realise what was going on. He was now pressed up against the bassist, their faces inches apart.

"Murdoc, what are you doing?" he whispered, trying to wriggle away.

"Stuart, come on.. I miss you being in bed with me," the bassist whispered back.

"You should have thought of that before ruining my life on radio! Now sod off!"

2D pulled away from Murdoc, but the latter grabbed his hand and pulled him right back.

"You ruined my life on radio as well," he murmured, lips dangerously close to 2D's.

"You started it.." the singer mumbled, the words in his head starting to make less and less sense.

"Shh. Let's sleep now, yeah?" Murdoc breathed, his hand pressing against 2D's lower back, holding him tighter.

2D gave in and curled up into the bassist, arm across his chest.

"This doesn't mean things are okay," he murmured again, his eyes closing.

"Yeah," Murdoc muttered back, stroking his hair as his eyes fell closed as well.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you.." 2D breathed tiredly, his words coming out less articulated by the second.

"Me too.. you," the bassist grunted, and with those words they both drifted off into sleep.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc awoke the next morning, feeling as if he had slept for days. He rolled over with a groan, suddenly realising he wasn't in his own bed. He opened his eyes, remembering the happenings of the previous night. Looking around, he found he was alone. He sat up, confused. What time was it, anyway?

Glancing at his watch, he found that it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Where the fuck had that dullard gone? Grunting, he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, immediately stepping into the shower.

After the bassist was done with everything, he went into the kitchen, which he found was empty, as well as the living room. Apparently Noodle and Russel were out then. And 2D?

Whatever, he might as well go into his Winnebago since there was literally no one home. As he walked outside into the crisp air, he decided to light a cigarette and stay outside for a while. He walked up to his Winnebago, stopping in his tracks when he saw 2D next to it, lying down on his stomach.

Murdoc neared the seemingly sleeping singer cautiously.

"2D?"

2D jumped up with a start, almost tripping over his feet. Murdoc put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What? What's wrong?" he spluttered, moving away from the bassist and wiping down his clothes.

"Why were you lying on the ground?" Murdoc asked, frowning.

"I was... thinking," 2D replied, turning red.

"Right," the older man replied slowly, reaching forward to pull some grass out of 2D's hair.

The latter flinched back.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Murdoc asked, annoyed.

"You're really asking this question?" 2D said incredulously. "You really are a selfish prick, aren't you?"

With these words he turned around and started walking away.

"Oi, get back here! Look, you said stuff about me as well, and I'm not being all moody and shit!"

2D froze. Murdoc realised this had been a very wrong thing to say. The singer turned around slowly, his face a deep red and his eyes glaring right at Murdoc.

"All right, I know you're angry..." the bassist began carefully.

"Angry?! I'm not angry!" 2D yelled as he came closer to the bassist.

"Well then why are you acting so-"

"Upset, yes. Disappointed, yes. _Hurt_, yes. But angry? No. I'm beyond angry," 2D ended in a whisper, staring at Murdoc.

The latter stared back at him, his face emotionless.

"You shouldn't be feeling those things. The whole relationship wasn't serious, there's no reason to be hurt about it ending," he then said quietly, stepping forward.

2D took a huge breath. "Well apparently it was more serious to me than it was to you," he then murmured.

Murdoc stared at him, at loss for words.

"Although I wouldn't know why. You're a complete and utter dick," 2D then added, turning away.

"I know.." Murdoc said softly. "I know. I'm a dick, I'm a liar and I'm an idiot. I don't take other people's feelings into consideration like you said. I'm sorry you had to witness the worst side of me."

The singer turned back around slightly. "Yeah. Same."

He started walking away. Suddenly, he paused.

"Funny, though," he then said with a bitter smile. "How you only started being apologetic once I got you back. You didn't give a shit before that."

"I did," Murdoc said, walking up towards 2D and looking right into his eyes. "I regretted it the moment the words left my lips."

2D shook his head and frowned. "You didn't act like it."

"I know. I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm a good actor."

The singer glared at him. "You are so fucking confusing, you know that! One minute you're all 'No I'd never date that fucking dullard', the next you're all 'I'm going to beat you up and then almost snog you and I panicked and I'm not sure about my sexuality any more', and now you're all 'The relationship wasn't serious, don't be hurt about it, but I know I'm a dick and-'"

His rant got interrupted rather rudely by Murdoc's lips on his. For a moment he forgot about everything that was going on, his world just existed of Murdoc and Murdoc's lips and Murdoc's tongue.. His knees felt like they were going to give in any moment and his fingers were quickly knotting in the bassist's hair, his eyes closing involuntarily..

But then he remembered himself. 2D quickly opened his eyes, pushing Murdoc off of him with all the strength he had. Which wasn't a lot, thanks to his now shaking limbs.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled angrily.

"I just-"

"No! Fucking _no_! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't fucking do that, you're not allowed to do that any more! We're not in a bloody fake relationship or any kind of relationship any more so you can't just fucking kiss me!"

2D was shaking, his face bright red and his voice raw from distress.

"Don't just sodding play with my feelings like that!" he yelled again, moving backwards.

"Don't play with me like that," he then said, on a more quiet tone as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Who said I was playing?" Murdoc then said softly.

The singer shook his head. "Stop it. Stop. I know you're not serious, and I don't even know how serious I am, but I'm more serious than you, and I'm going to be the one end up being fucking hurt and broken while you just go and shag another bird tomorrow.. just stop, okay?"

"Stuart.." the bassist began, putting a hand on 2D's arm. The latter froze.

"I should go," he said abruptly, turning away and quickly walking back towards the house before Murdoc could say a word.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"2D."

The singer ignored the voice, frowning and pulling the blankets over his head.

"2D!"

"Fuck off.." he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes or register the voice.

"Stuart, seriously!"

With that 2D finally opened his eyes and saw Murdoc standing in the door, glaring at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped, not in the mood for this bullshit this early in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. And I don't want anything. Noodle's calling us down," Murdoc replied dryly.

2D frowned. "What for?"

"I don't know. Just get your arse down the stairs now," the bassist sighed, before leaving.

The younger man stared blankly at the door, feeling a pang in his chest. Ignoring it, he stretched and stumbled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a bit more, before slowly making his way down the stairs.

When he got into the living room, he found that everyone was already there. Russel and Murdoc were sitting on the couch, Murdoc looking very reluctant. Noodle was standing in front of them, already washed and dressed of course. So was Russel, although Murdoc was just in a pair of jeans which he had probably slept in. If he had slept at all. Which it didn't look like.

He went to squeeze himself next to Russel, earning a glare from Murdoc.

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here.." Noodle started solemnly, then grinned. "Okay, sorry. I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, things have been really busy lately. And let's be honest, it hasn't been particularly pleasant for certain people."

Murdoc narrowed his eyes and 2D frowned. Russel obviously knew what she was going to say as he just nodded at her.

"So Russel and I decided that we need a break. A proper one. Away from all the paparazzi, camera's and media, just away from people in general," the little guitarist continued.

2D rubbed his eyes, wondering where she was going with this. "Noodle, it's too early in the morning for-"

"Shut up, man," Russel muttered, nudging him with his elbow.

"Like I was saying, we're taking a break. We're going somewhere far away."

"Where?" Murdoc asked, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll see," Russel said. He turned to 2D. "You should get dressed and shit, man. Then start packing, we're planning to leave in about two hours. You too, Muds."

"How long are we staying there for?" the singer asked, reluctant about the whole situation.

"Don't know. Maybe a week. Maybe a month. Depends on how long it takes us to sort things out," Noodle shrugged, before turning around and walking away.

2D and Murdoc glanced at each other. They couldn't help but think she was talking about certain band members sorting certain things out.

The singer stood up and went to his room reluctantly, and started getting ready. In about an hour he was washed, dressed and packed. He spent the other hour lying in his bed, smoking, dreading the trip.

Sure, it was nice to be going away from all the press for a while, but who knew where Russel and Noodle were taking them? What if he and Murdoc ended up having to sleep in the same room? He wouldn't put it past Noodle to plan it like that.

2D just hoped this trip was going to make him feel better, not ruin his life even farther.

A knock on his door pulled him roughly out of his thoughts.

"We're leaving," Noodle said quietly, her head sticking out from the doorway.

The singer gave a nod, stubbing out his cigarette and getting up. He picked up his suitcase and slowly trudged downstairs. The rest was apparently all in the car, because the building was completely empty as 2D stepped into the living room. He stared around him for a while, taking in the cold, empty silence. Until something creaked behind him.

"You coming?" Noodle said with a smile.

2D smiled back at her and she reached for his hand. Together they walked into the parking lot, leaving Kong Studios behind for who knew how long.

Russel and Murdoc were sitting in the front of Russel's car, Murdoc already looking as if he was asleep. 2D and Noodle climbed into the back, and the guitarist immediately curled up to him, putting on her headphones and closing her eyes.

"How long is the ride going to take?" 2D asked warily, looking down at Noodle.

Russel didn't answer for some time, he just started driving. "A while," he finally said.

The singer sighed, leaning back and letting Noodle rest her head on his lap. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off as well.. it hadn't exactly been a pleasant night. He had been kept awake by constant nightmares and just general restlessness.

He absent-mindedly started playing with Noodle's hair, until she gave an irritated tut and nudged his hand away. Russel chuckled and Murdoc opened one eye, his and 2D's eyes meeting for a moment. They both quickly closed their eyes again, feeling the atmosphere in the car turn increasingly awkward. Between them, anyway.

2D frowned, annoyed, and he reached for his pills, popping in enough to help knock him out for the rest of the journey. Murdoc just shook his head disapprovingly and glared. 2D pretended he hadn't seen it and leaned back, closing his eyes again.

The only times he woke up after that during the rest of the trip were when they were going to get a bite to eat. For the remainder of the time, he stayed blissfully, peacefully asleep. Until they arrived, that is.

"2D! Toochi, get up!"

He didn't exactly have a choice, because shortly after that Noodle took hold of his shoulders and shook them.

"All right! I'm awake!" the singer blurted, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here," the guitarist grinned at him.

2D looked out of the window. They seemed to be in a forest, trees completely surrounding them, except for the area beside their car. It was sandy, with a big lake in the middle of it. _Like a tiny beach_, were 2D's thoughts. Warily, he got out and looked around. On the other side of the car there was a little house, and the singer gulped.

"Is this..?" he began, turning to look at the others.

Russel nodded. "Yep. Nice, ain't it?"

"How long are we going to be staying here exactly?" Murdoc intervened, frowning.

"Like we said, we're not sure. As long as we need to," Noodle answered. "You coming?"

She turned around and started walking towards the house, Russel right behind her. The other two reluctantly followed them, keeping a safe distance between each other.

Russel got the key and stuck it into the lock.

"How did you get this place?" 2D asked.

"Rented it," Russel answered simply, before pushing the door open.

It was quite cosy inside, with two bedrooms, a small living room and a little kitchen.

"Right, as you can see, we only have two bedrooms. Noodle's getting one for herself since she's a lady, so the three of us will have to share one," Russel stated.

"I'll sleep on the couch in the living room," 2D quickly said.

The band stared at 2D.

"Uhh.. you sure, D? I can also-"

"No, I'm sure. Don't worry about me," the singer muttered.

"Well.. okay. At least unpack your stuff in our room, then."

2D nodded, following Russel into the bedroom. Murdoc was right behind them, not saying a word. The three of them unpacked their stuff, putting it away in the drawers and closets.

Suddenly Noodle bounded into the room.

"Russel and I are going to get some groceries. You two can go and explore together! See you later," with those words Noodle pulled Russel out of the room by his wrist, and soon they were in the car, speeding off.

"D'you think they're going home and leaving us behind?" 2D muttered, more to himself as he stared out of the window.

Murdoc gave a dark chuckle. "Wouldn't put it past them."

An awkward silence followed. The singer sighed, sitting down on the bed. He glanced behind him, finding the room empty.

Fuck this. Fuck all of this. He should have _never_ agreed to do this whole relationship thing. He hated himself. He hated Murdoc. He hated everything. And this cramped, romantic place just made everything worse. 2D knew Noodle and Russel were going to do something like this. And then of course, run off as soon as they could. It wouldn't surprise him if they really had gone home, or if they would just leave early in the morning every day and return late at night.

Groaning, he got up. He might as well explore the place then, since he had no idea how long he was going to be here for. It was pretty cold, so he pulled on his jacket and a scarf before walking outside. He paused.

Murdoc was swimming in the lake. 2D could see the goosebumps from where he was standing. The bassist just floated around for a while, wearing only his jeans. He noticed 2D as the latter came closer.

"Come in, dullard. The water's lovely," Murdoc said with bitter humour, splashing some water at the singer.

2D just stared at him, shaking his head. "Are you mad? It's fucking freezing."

Murdoc shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He turned around again and continued swimming. 2D sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking off. He wandered around the house, making sure to stay close to it since he knew he had no sense of direction whatsoever. The area they were in was beautiful, trees with brightly coloured leaves surrounding them, the fallen ones making a golden red carpet on the ground. Small white flowers were sprouting out in random places, and little rabbit holes could be spotted every few feet. The singer's curiosity led him to an open little field, trees shielding the area from others. There was a small pond and the soft, green grass surrounded the place invitingly.

"This would be a nice place to have a picnic," he mumbled to himself, sitting down on the grass.

It was nearing evening, and the sky was turning a beautiful orange, pink and purple hue. 2D just stared up at the sky, hugging his legs and smoking a cigarette, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

He had no reason to be lonely. He had Noodle and Russel for a start.. never mind the countless girls who would do anything for him with a snap of his fingers. But there was just something missing..

And to his frustration, he knew exactly what that something was. Or rather someone.

"It was just nice being in a relationship with someone again, it's got nothing to do with the fact that it's Murdoc.. I just need to find a nice bird and have a steady relationship," he told himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, right," he then sighed bitterly, lying down on his back.

"What are you talking to yourself for?"

2D yelled, jumping up. Murdoc was standing in front of him, frowning slightly. He was still dripping wet, droplets falling from his body and hair with every movement.

"I.. what are you doing here?" 2D stuttered.

The bassist raised an eyebrow at him as they both remembered a similar conversation. He just shook his head, sitting down next to 2D. With some hesitation, the singer sat down again as well.

"Have you been following me?" 2D then asked.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. You were gone for a pretty long time so I started looking for you. I just had to follow the sound of you blabbing away to yourself when I got close enough, really. I would have never found this spot otherwise."

"Why didn't you go in and dry off first? I bet you're freezing your knob off," the singer then said, hugging his legs again and staring at the pond.

"I don't really care."

There was something so bitter in Murdoc's voice, that 2D's head turned to him. It had gotten quite a bit darker now, and it was becoming harder to read Murdoc's facial features.

"You'll catch a cold," 2D then said softly.

"Like I said, I don't care."

"Why not?"

Murdoc just shook his head, lying down and staring at the sky. 2D could see him shivering slightly. He sighed, and started pulling his jacket off. The bassist looked at him sharply.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"At least take my jacket," 2D replied dryly, handing his jacket to Murdoc.

"No. You'll get sick," the bassist said, shaking his head and shoving the jacket back into 2D's arms.

The singer rolled his eyes, planting the jacket on top of Murdoc's body.

"Don't say anything," he warned, lighting another cigarette.

Murdoc sighed. "Thanks."

2D didn't reply.

"2D?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to sleep in the living room?" Murdoc sounded irritated.

The singer glanced at him. "Obvious reasons."

"Like what? I'm not going to rape you in your sleep or anything."

2D glared at the bassist. "I wasn't talking about that. I'm just not in the mood for this shit."

Murdoc didn't reply. He just kept on staring up at the sky, his hands folded underneath his head. They stayed silent for what felt like years. None of them breathing a word, both of them just staring at the sky or the pond or, secretly, each other.

Eventually Murdoc stood up.

"We should go inside. Noodle and Russel might be here already."

2D nodded, and they got up, walking back to the house. Sure enough, the other band members were already cooking dinner.

"We'd wondered where you two had gone off to! Everything all right?" Noodle asked brightly, her eyes screaming subtext.

2D shrugged and Murdoc didn't even reply. The guitarist and drummer glanced at each other in disappointment, but didn't say a word.

Later that night, 2D was crawling into his makeshift bed on the couch. The couch was rather stiff, but it was big enough for the singer to be able to spread his limbs comfortably. The moon shone a silvery light into the room through the window. That was the only place that was lit up, including 2D. He didn't mind it, though. The light wasn't too bright and it calmed him, funnily enough.

With the glow on his face and dark thoughts, he slowly tumbled into unconsciousness.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Rise and shine!" Noodle yelled into the living room.

2D jumped up and toppled on the floor. Rubbing his head and groaning, he looked at Noodle with squinted eyes.

"Russel and I made pancakes!" she grinned at him before leaving the room.

"For fuck's sake.."

The singer slowly got up and after a lot of stretching, got himself ready. After having done everything, he stumbled to the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes.

Russel, Murdoc and Noodle were already eating, Murdoc looking extremely moody. 2D sat down at the table and starting piling the food onto his plate.

"We got anything planned for today?" he asked Russel, taking a bite of his pancake.

"Well, Noods and I were planning on driving off somewhere and taking a long walk-"

"I'll come with you," 2D then said hastily.

Murdoc looked up and glared at him. The singer pretended he didn't notice. Russel and Noodle glanced at them, then at each other.

"Actually, we were planning on going with just the two of us.." Noodle said, shrugging.

"Why the fuck have you planned this holiday if all you're going to do is go out with just the two of you?" Murdoc asked, annoyed.

"What're we supposed to do all day?" 2D added.

"That's for you two to figure out. Bonding time!" the guitarist grinned.

Murdoc just slowly shook his head.

"No," 2D said simply.

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Yes. And just for your negative attitude, we really are going to stay away all day. This is your own fault."

"But.. how will we eat?" 2D asked, frowning.

Russel chuckled. "Sandwiches ain't that hard to make, D. We'll bring something home for dinner."

"We're in the middle of nowhere and you're just going to get us some pizza or something?" Murdoc snapped.

"For your information, there are fast food joints next to the supermarket. Maybe we won't get anything, then," Noodle said, sticking out her tongue.

"How far away is that supermarket?" 2D asked, remembering how long it took them to get home yesterday.

"About three hours away," Russel answered.

"Can't we just go home?" Murdoc moaned.

"No. We're off then. Why don't you two take a walk as well? It's lovely outside," Noodle said brightly.

She and Russel put their dishes in the sink, and after Noodle had given the boys a peck on the cheek, they left.

"This is getting ridiculous," Murdoc growled, staring at the recently shut door.

2D didn't reply. He just shoved his plate away and put his head on the table, shielding it with his arms and closing his eyes.

It was silent for a long time. After a while he glanced up, thinking Murdoc had left. But the latter was just sitting there opposite him, staring at him. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other wordlessly.

"Want to go for that walk?" Murdoc then asked.

2D hesitated, then nodded slowly. What else could he do?

A few minutes later 2D was putting on his jacket.

"No point in that, it's bloody roasting," Murdoc suddenly said, appearing from nowhere.

"Jesus Christ!" the singer gasped, making Murdoc smirk a little.

"Ready to go?" the bassist asked, a teasing hint in his voice.

2D narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded. Murdoc held the door open for him with a grin, confirming 2D's suspicions that he was being mocked. He ignored it, however and stomped outside, not even glancing at Murdoc.

A while later they were walking through the forest, the branches snapping under their feet. They hadn't said a word till now. 2D could feel his cheeks burning due to the awkward silence, but he wasn't going to be the one to break it.

"Stu.." Murdoc suddenly began.

2D flinched. "What?"

"What did you dream about last night?"

The singer stopped walking, blinking at this odd question. "I.. what?"

Murdoc stopped as well, squinting at the sun shining in his eyes. "What did you dream about last night?" he repeated.

"Why?" 2D asked incredulously.

"Just tell me," the bassist said pulling 2D behind a tree so he wasn't staring into the sun any more.

2D stared at him for a few moments, frowning. "I.. I had another nightmare."

He sat down slowly, leaning his back against the tree. Murdoc sat down opposite him as well.

"What about?" the bassist pressed on.

"Well, we were.. hang on, fuck that! I'm not telling you!" 2D suddenly snapped, remembering why they were here in the first place.

"Stuart, please?" Murdoc insisted, leaning forward.

The singer winced. "Stop fucking calling me that!"

A smirk overtook the bassist's features. "Why? It's your name."

"I don't care. I hate it when you call me that," 2D muttered, avoiding Murdoc's eyes.

"Oh, you hate it? Really now?" the latter asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I do. So stop it."

"That's very strange, because the look on your face whenever I call you by your real name doesn't exactly tell me that you hate it," the older man said smugly.

"Well, you're wrong. And stupid," the singer grumbled, his face turning red.

"Oh, Stuart. Stuart, Stuart, Stuart," Murdoc sighed, shaking his head.

2D winced every single time, biting his lip and covering his ears. Murdoc grinned evilly, sitting next to the singer, their bodies only inches away from each other. He pulled 2D's hands away from his reddened ears, leaning towards him.

"Why are you covering your ears, Stu? Stuey?" he laughed at his own brilliantness. "Stu-pot?"

"Fuck off!" 2D snarled, inching away.

The bassist moved closer, their bodies now touching. He rested his chin on 2D's shoulder, his mouth right next to his ear.

"I don't think you hate it when I call you Stuart.." he whispered, smirk still tugging at his lips.

The singer shivered, chills running down his spine. Murdoc leaned even closer.

"I think you love it," he then growled.

2D's knees went weak despite himself, and he took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand up.

"Fuck off," he then hissed, fuming, then walking away briskly, trying to overcome his wobbly knees.

"Stuart, come back," Murdoc called after him, still laughing.

2D ignored him, quickening his pace. He was absolutely furious with himself. Not only had he ensured Murdoc that he had an immense weakness for the bassist using his name, he had also completely embarrassed himself and let Murdoc laugh at him. He knew he should have just stayed home.

When he was sure the bassist wasn't near him, he sat down at a pond and angrily stared at his reflection. He just sat there for a while, glaring at himself.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid," he muttered, dejectedly pulling his fags out of his pocket and lighting one.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. It's very understandable that you melt hearing me say your name. You're not the only one," he heard from behind him.

2D stiffened, forcing himself to not turn around or react in any other way. He heard Murdoc nearing him, and he closed his eyes, his back rigid with anger and embarrassment. His eyes shot open when he felt a weight on his shoulders, realising that the bassist was leaning his arms on his shoulders, hands brushing the younger man's chest.

"What are you doing!" the latter spluttered, trying to move away and almost toppling into the pond.

"Idiot," Murdoc sighed as he managed to pull 2D back just in time.

He turned the singer around so he was facing him. He gave him a grin.

"You all right?"

2D blinked, only now realising what had just happened. He frowned.

"No," he snapped, trying to stand up before being pushed back down by Murdoc.

"Oh, come on. I was just teasing," the bassist said, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"It wasn't funny," 2D huffed, turning away with a pout.

"All right. I'm sorry."

The singer turned around incredulously. "You're what?"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again."

2D squinted one eye. "You're not making fun of me?"

The older man took a deep breath and pulled 2D closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"No," he said quietly into the blue-haired man's hair. "I'm not making fun of you."

2D had stiffened, forbidding himself to return the hug. He felt Murdoc give a small sigh before letting go.

"You want to know why I asked you what you dreamed?" he suddenly said.

The singer nodded curiously.

"I.. I couldn't sleep so I went into the living room to read. You started muttering.. you started muttering my name. You looked all frightened, you were sweating and groaning and shit.. I tried speaking to you, y'know – I read somewhere that you should do that when a person talks in their sleep – and as soon as I said your name you stopped. You didn't look scared any more, you just looked peaceful."

Murdoc's eyes went up to meet 2D's after he had finished talking. The latter glanced away.

"I dreamed I was lost and I was pretty sure I was going to die. I could only call out for one person – if I called for the wrong person, I would definitely die. So somehow you were the first that came to my mind, so I called you.. then I heard your voice, and.. I don't remember. I must have stopped dreaming."

"We never stop dreaming. You must have forgotten," Murdoc said quietly.

2D nodded, feeling awkward. He felt like he had to explain himself.

"Look, you know I get nightmares all the time.. about different people as well. This time it was you, next time it'll be Russel, time after that it'll be Noodle.. it doesn't mean anything," he said nervously.

"How long have I been the one you've been dreaming about, then?" Murdoc asked calmly.

2D didn't answer for a while, staring at the cigarette butt lying on the ground. "A long time," he then admitted softly.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"D'you think it would be different if I was with you?" the bassist then asked, his voice still quiet.

The singer took a deep breath and nodded. Murdoc sighed, leaning forward again. He pulled 2D towards him, kissing his temple. 2D didn't move away, he just gave in, leaning onto Murdoc as the latter wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You know what's really unfair?" 2D suddenly began, muffled because his face was buried in Murdoc's side.

The latter moved away a little so he could understand 2D properly.

"What?"

"I can never seem to do what's best for me. I know what I should do, but I always end up doing the opposite. I always end up doing the thing that's going to hurt me most."

2D moved away as he began to speak louder.

"I mean, it dates all the way back to when I was a kid. Look at my fucking hair. I knew it wasn't a good idea to climb the sodding tree, but no, little Stu-Pot wanted to explore. So what did he do? He climbed the fucking tree. And Paula. I knew she had a history of cheating, fuck, she cheated on her boyfriend with me, before becoming my girlfriend. I knew she wasn't good for me, but she was beautiful and amazing and I was so fucking in love that I ignored it all. And what did she do? She went and cheated on my with my best mate. Fucking ironic, if you ask me."

2D was fuming by now, and Murdoc just stared at him in confusion, at a loss for words.

"Fucking ironic that the bloke whom my girlfriend cheated on me with, later turned out to be this. My 'boyfriend'. If you'd told me then what I agreed to do now, I would have laughed at you. I hated your guts back then. If you'd told me then that I'd be feeling things about.." 2D faltered.

"If you'd told me then that I'd be feeling certain things now, I would have laughed at you. I thought I was never going to speak to you again," he continued on a quieter note.

"Funny. All the times you've made me so angry I thought I was going to punch your face in and leave the band, it never happened, did it? I always forgave you. I shouldn't. Why am I like this?"

The singer buried his face in his hands, all the energy seemed to have left him. It was silent for a long time. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"2D, I know I'm a fucking awful person.. you don't need to tell me that, because believe me, I'm aware of it."

The younger man glanced up.

"But.. you won't be hurt again, okay? I know you're still fucking angry with me, and I don't blame you. I don't blame you if you fucking hate my guts – again. But I'm not going to hurt you any more."

2D shook his head. "The thing is, you don't even do it on purpose. You don't even realise you're doing it till afterwards," he said dejectedly. "And I'm done with it. I don't want to be hurt any more."

He sighed, standing up. "I'll head back."

With those words he left, leaving Murdoc behind alone.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews! So sorry for the incredibly late update, school is eating me up. Enjoy!**

2D shivered, sitting up on the couch. He couldn't sleep like this. He leaned back, wrapping his blankets around him and staring into the darkness. He closed his eyes to the pure silence. He needed those moments more often.

Moments of sweet, dark silence. When he could be alone with his thoughts. He didn't get enough of them. And there it was. Soft footsteps nearing the room.

He held his breath, thinking it was just Russel going to get a midnight snack. Maybe if he was still enough he wouldn't bother to see if he was awake. To his disappointment, the footsteps came nearer to the living room, away from the kitchen. They didn't sound like Russel's footsteps anyway.. Fuck.

He felt a weight next to him on the couch. It was silent for a while, just the sound of their slow, shallow breaths.

"Figured I could find you here," Murdoc then said softly.

2D didn't turn his head. He just kept staring off into the distance.

"Well, I do sleep here," he then replied drily.

"No, I mean find you like this. Awake."

"I know what you meant."

Uncomfortable silence rang through the room. 2D finally turned his head, squinting to make out Murdoc in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" he then asked boldly.

The bassist sighed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, since obviously nights have been rough for you."

They spoke in hushed whispers, both terrified that they would wake the others.

"Thanks," 2D breathed after a while.

"Are you okay?" Murdoc asked abruptly, and 2D felt his eyes piercing his own through the dark.

The singer paused, taken by surprise at this sudden question. He then simply shrugged.

"I guess.." he then replied, unsure of himself.

"Really?" Murdoc said sceptically.

"Why the fuck do you care?" 2D snapped then, wishing he would just go away and leave him alone.

"Good question.." Murdoc then muttered.

The awkward tension was becoming too much for 2D.

"We should both get some sleep," he said quietly, hoping the hint would be clear.

Murdoc nodded. "We should."

He lay down on the couch wordlessly, to 2D' s confusion.

"Mind lying down and sharing the blanket, mate?" he then asked casually.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the singer spluttered.

"Going to bed," the bassist answered simply. "You?"

"This isn't your bed!" 2D hissed frustratedly.

"2D, you told me that the nightmares would go away if I was there. I'm here," Murdoc then said softly.

2D stared at Murdoc's dark silhouette, trying to work out if he was being mocked.

"Really?"

Murdoc sighed. "Really, Stu."

2D hesitated for a long while. He then decided it couldn't do much harm and reluctantly lay down next to Murdoc, putting the blanket over both of them. In that moment he was so very thankful that the couch was so big. Still, the bassist somehow managed to be right beside him, some part of their bodies touching the whole time, no matter how much 2D moved.

The singer kept edging away as Murdoc tried to come closer, until finally the singer gave a yelp and fell onto the ground. The two of them froze, praying no one had heard it. When they were finally sure that they were safe, the bassist leaned over the couch, looking down at 2D.

"2D, come on.." he whispered. "Get back up here."

2D sighed begrudgingly before clambering back onto the couch. He lay in silence as Murdoc's arms carefully wrapped around his waist, pulling him gently closer. He didn't curl up into the bassist, but he didn't move away either. He shut his eyes, grateful that it was dark, knowing that the bliss was evidently showing on his face. They both sighed, trying not to let the other notice as they subconsciously moved closer to each other, inhaling each other's scent.

"2D?"

The singer shivered as he felt Murdoc's warm breath on his face. "Yeah?"

"What are your nightmares about?"

2D suppressed a groan. "Stuff."

He could practically feel Murdoc roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but what kind of stuff?" he insisted.

2D started to turn away. "Murdoc.."

The latter pulled 2D back and cupped his chin, their faces inches apart.

"Please."

The singer froze for a moment, trying with all his might not to lean in and close the gap. He took a deep breath, regaining himself. He bit his lip while Murdoc waited patiently for his reply.

"Different things.." he eventually breathed. "Losing people. Losing myself. Dying."

He tensed as he felt a finger softly stroke his cheek.

"I'll make them go away," Murdoc muttered.

2D didn't react. His eyes squeezed shut and he trembled lightly under the touch.

"I'll make the nightmares go away.."

He couldn't take it any more. He threw his arms around the bassist's neck, hiding his face in his chest. The singer clung onto Murdoc tightly, his legs wrapping around his body. Everything about him screamed 'I miss you'. The bassist, rather taken aback, carefully wrapped his arms around 2D, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I fucked things up, didn't I.." he then breathed, sighing ruefully.

"We both did," 2D muttered, his words muffled.

"What would have happened if I hadn't done that? If I hadn't said those things on the radio?" the bassist wondered, more to himself than to 2D.

"I don't know.. do you think we would have gone back to our normal lives again?"

When Murdoc stayed silent, 2D continued.

"Y'know, shagging birds again, fighting every day and shit.. Do you think we would have acted like none of it had happened?"

Murdoc stayed silent a while more. When he finally did speak, however, his words were chosen carefully and uttered slowly.

"I think.. knowing me, I would have tried to. I would have gone to a bar the minute the time was up, and would have come home with at least one broad that same night. I would have been horrible to you in the morning, even more horrible than I already was.. am. I think it would have been a fucking shitty time for both of us, to be honest. I don't know how that would have ended up."

2D stayed silent for a while, pondering over the bassist's words.

"I don't think I could've done that.." he then whispered. "I tried, y'know.. I was so pissed at you and hurt that I tried to act like I didn't give a shit and went and looked for girls.. I don't think anyone bought that."

"I did," Murdoc then said quietly.

2D frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was bloody awful. I honestly thought that you hadn't given a shit all along. It hurt."

The singer exhaled. "You're a fucking idiot."

Murdoc chuckled, a tad of bitterness in his voice. "That I am."

"Just.. Murdoc, those things you said on the radio fucking _hurt_," 2D said suddenly, his voice breaking slightly.

He could feel the bassist's chest seize up.

"I know.. I just.. I completely panicked. It was like I was turned off and autopilot was on, speaking and acting for me, and I was just watching from afar. I wanted so hard to stop, but I couldn't. Because that's me when I feel vulnerable. I say stupid things and I fuck up and hurt everyone. The night before, when we were sleeping together.. you'd fallen asleep before I had. I just watched you for a while, and I realised that if I didn't end it soon, things were going to start getting complicated very quickly.. the next morning I kissed you because I needed that last kiss. I knew that, somehow, I was going to fuck this all up, and I needed to feel your lips one more time."

Murdoc paused for breath, and 2D didn't breathe a word, afraid that the older man would stop speaking.

"You have no idea how I felt during that radio show. It was like I was being ripped apart, guilt was fucking tearing me up. Still, I managed to keep up the act. No one suspected a thing. And fuck, I felt so horrible afterwards. I still do. Every word I spoke to you was like a fucking dagger. I felt like I didn't even deserve to look at you, let alone speak to you.. And I acted like I had planned it all out, like I didn't give a shit about it all. I was so stupid. I'm sorry."

The singer took a deep, slow breath, then leaned up, running his hands along Murdoc's face. As they had both gotten used to the dark, they were able to make out each other's faces. 2D took some more deep breaths, opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something.

"I forgive you," he finally managed to whisper, and they both stared at each other for a long time, neither of them uttering a word.

2D finally moved forward, ever so slowly, and brushed his lips against Murdoc's.

"I couldn't ever stay angry at you.." he breathed, before closing the gap again.

They kissed slowly, carefully. They were both afraid. Afraid of themselves, of each other, of everything. So they kissed as if one sudden move would destroy everything.

Soft lips moving against each other, calloused fingers softly brushing themselves through blue locks, long, thin fingers stroking a slightly stubbled face.

Slight goosebumps caused by the chill of touching each other and the subtle breeze that wafted through the open window onto their skin. Small sighs in between the kissing, as they tried so hard not to take it a step further. Tightly shut eyes as they both finally succumbed to the bliss of which they knew was long overdue.

Finally, they broke apart, panting slightly and staring at each other.

"This was the feeling I felt that night.." Murdoc then whispered. "The feeling I was so afraid of."

He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on 2D's forehead. The latter nodded, letting the tips of his fingers trail gently over Murdoc's lips.

"I could never have done without this. Without you. I need you too much.."

Murdoc sighed. "That's bad. You can't just forgive me because you need me.. it's not fair towards yourself."

"I don't care," 2D replied softly.

"We're both very good at doing things that are bad for us, aren't we," the bassist muttered, nuzzling his face in 2D's shoulder.

"Yeah.. let's not think about that right now," the singer said tiredly.

"Let's sleep now.." Murdoc breathed, and 2D nodded wordlessly, wondering vaguely what the morning would bring them.

**Thank you very much for reading and having the patience for my slow updates.. Please leave reviews and I'll continue! 3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry this took such a long time. I was on holiday and didn't have any internet. Enjoy!**

2D woke up abruptly, shivering as a cold breeze brushed along his face. After he had rubbed his eyes and they had gotten accustomed to the light, he noticed that the sky was still pink and the window had blown wide open overnight.

He sat up, glancing down at Murdoc. The latter was curled up into himself, a frown on his face as he shivered violently. 2D sighed, standing up and shutting the window. He then sat back down next to the bassist, staring at him and wondering what to do. Evidently no one was awake, which meant it was really fucking early. They didn't have this chance often..

He leaned down, shaking Murdoc's shoulders gently.

"Muds.. wake up," he whispered, shaking more roughly.

"Muds!"

"Eh? What the fuck.." the other man groaned, opening his eyes and blinking up at him, confused.

"C'mon Murdoc.. Noods and Russ are asleep, let's go out before they wake up," the singer whispered.

Murdoc squinted up at him. "They're still asleep? What fucking time is it?"

2D grabbed his phone, looking at the time. "Six."

"Sweet Satan.." the bassist grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go?" 2D asked it as a question, still unsure of himself and of them.

Murdoc looked up at him and nodded, smiling tiredly. 2D flashed him a grin, jumping up and pulling on his clothes. The pair of them quickly brushed their teeth, and 2D was about to walk out the door when Murdoc pulled him back at the collar.

"You're not going anywhere without some food in your stomach," he growled.

2D rolled his eyes. "Muds, please. I'm not even hungry and we have to get out of here quickly if we want to avoid-"

"Nope," the bassist said simply.

"Fine!"

The singer quickly went into the kitchen, got an apple and chomped on it while walking back, annoyed. Murdoc gave a satisfied nod, opening the door for 2D and ruffling his hair as he stomped through.

They quietly walked into the forest, the leaves crunching under their shoes.

"Want to go far or stay around the house a little?" Murdoc asked softly.

The cold air was so still and calm, neither of them really wanted to ruin it.

"Let's go far," 2D replied, equally soft, throwing his apple core on the ground.

Murdoc nodded, took his hand and started walking faster. After a while, the sun started shining on their faces and they walked in a slower pace again, wandering relaxedly, still holding hands.

"Think Noodle and Russ'll be up yet?" 2D asked casually.

"Yeah," Murdoc replied with a smirk.

2D glanced at him. "Think they'll be wondering where we are?"

"Yeah," the bassist replied again, his smirk growing.

2D started grinning a little now. He scratched his head. "You got your phone with you?"

"Nope. You?"

"No."

They both chuckled, Murdoc getting his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"D'you think they'll be angry?" the singer then asked sheepishly, while accepting a fag from the older man.

"Yeah," Murdoc winked, lighting 2D's cigarette for him.

2D grinned at him, before taking a long drag. "We're horrible people."

"We are. But so are Russel and Noodle. Look how they've been pestering us," Murdoc reasoned, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"True.. especially Noods," 2D agreed.

"We have been absolutely awful, though," the bassist then said, scratching his chin.

"Well.." 2D trailed off.

"What?" Murdoc pressed on.

"I was about to say it was for a good reason, but that's not true," the singer then said quietly.

"Hmm. We were both being bloody idiots," Murdoc muttered. "Let's sit here."

They were standing in front of a small stream, and as 2D sat down on a flat rock, he pulled off his shoes and socks and gently dipped his feet in the water.

Murdoc sat down as well, leaning himself against 2D.

"Muds?"

"Hmm?"

The singer hesitated. "What are we now?"

The older man didn't reply for a while.

"I don't know," he then said quietly.

He tentatively leaned forward, holding 2D's chin with his forefinger and thumb. The bassist pressed a kiss against the younger man's lips, and 2D returned it carefully, nervously. They broke away from each other, not pulling their gazes away.

"But we're not the same," Murdoc then muttered, running his thumb along 2D's cheek.

"Did you have any nightmares by the way?" he asked, changing the subject.

2D ran a hand through his hair. "No."

Murdoc smirked slightly. "Good."

The singer looked at him, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck is that smug look for?"

The older man laughed, leaning back against the trunk of a tree, folding his hands behind his head.

"Seems I have to sleep with you every night then," he grinned, closing his eyes.

He got pulled out of his relaxed state by a cold splash of water in his face. He jumped up with a yelp, almost falling into the water before being pulled back by 2D.

The latter grinned at Murdoc as they both remembered a similar situation.

"Maybe you do have to," 2D then said with a shrug, throwing the bassist a teasing glance.

"Cunt," Murdoc mumbled with a smile, wiping down his face. "This water could be fucking infected for all we know. If I'm dead tomorrow I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life."

"I've got my feet in it, you pansy. If it were infected I would have known," the singer grinned at him.

"You calling me a fucking pansy?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Watch it, faceache."

Murdoc gave him a teasing flick on the nose, making 2D sneeze. What little tension there was left had completely disappeared, and 2D leaned his head sideways on Murdoc's shoulder, moving his feet around in the water.

"Twat," he muttered, rubbing his nose.

The bassist gave a throaty laugh. "Bless you. I could do you more harm than a sneeze, love."

2D looked at him. "You wouldn't, though."

Murdoc glanced at him.

"Not anymore," the singer added, on a quieter tone.

The bassist ran a hand through 2D's hair.

"No," he agreed quietly. "I wouldn't."

"Did you used to hate me?" 2D asked abruptly.

He was avoiding Murdoc's eyes, staring at his feet in the water.

"What? No," Murdoc replied, frowning. "Why would you think so?"

"Well, it's what I used to think. I used to think that was the reason you were so horrible to me and beat me up all the time," the singer said, shaking his hair in front of his eyes.

Murdoc groaned, running a hand through his own hair. "2D, I've never hated you. Ever. No matter what the fuck I've said, I've never hated you in my life."

"Well, then.. why?" 2D looked up at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I don't know.. why did I say those things on the radio?" Murdoc retorted quietly.

2D stayed silent for some time, thinking. "You're saying that you've been acting that way all this time because you didn't know how you were feeling about me?"

The bassist nodded. "Apparently. It's a bloody awful reason, I know, but then again, I'm a bloody awful person."

2D grinned, putting an arm around Murdoc's shoulders. "No, you're not. You're Murdoc."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Same meaning, innit?"

The singer sighed. "No, Muds. It really isn't."

"Hey, Stu?" Murdoc suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"If I ever do hurt you again, leave me, you hear?"

2D blinked at him.

"Give me a good punch on the nose and leave me. Yeah?"

The singer didn't know how to react. Murdoc sighed and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Stuart. I'm serious. Promise me."

2D swallowed, and then nodded slowly. The bassist also gave a satisfied nod, and let go of 2D's shoulders again.

"But you won't need to do that," he then said reassuringly. "Because at least now we're both more.. sure about everything."

The singer nodded again. "A bit."

"A bit," Murdoc agreed. "But a big bit."

They were silent for a while.

"But that's not really a bit then, is it," 2D then remarked smartly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Shut up and stop being so sodding difficult. We both know what I mean."

"Yeah, all right," 2D said with a grin.

Silence fell. They both watched the singer's toes wiggle in the water, causing bubbles in the little stream. Eventually Murdoc pulled off his shoes and socks as well, dropping his feet in the water.

"Ooh, watch out, you might get infected," 2D sneered.

"Shut it, fuckface," Murdoc smirked, and suddenly he put his hand on the back of 2D's head, pulling him into a rough kiss.

The singer's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly fell shut as he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, deepening the kiss. He felt his toes curl in the cool water as the bassist's teeth grazed his lower lip.

Murdoc's fingertips started running up and down his back slowly, causing him to shiver. 2D felt himself keeping back a moan.

He opened his mouth, and Murdoc's tongue entered it, exploring every corner of his mouth in an agonisingly slow pace. His own tongue met the bassist's, and they moved along each other. Soon, the situation became clear. They were both trying to get the other to succumb first. Murdoc's skilled tongue was teasing 2D's while his hands crept up under his shirt, nails raking along his back.

In return 2D was biting on the other man's tongue and lips, the bites becoming more and more harsh by the second. His hands were on Murdoc's chest, slowly moving their way down.

By the time his hands had reached Murdoc's navel, 2D was bright red and Murdoc's cheeks had turned an interesting pink colour. The singer abruptly put his hand on the bassist's crotch, causing him to elicit a loud, low-pitched growl.

The younger man gave a triumphant grin until Murdoc dug his nails deeply into his back while pulling him roughly closer. A moan escaped 2D's lips into the other man's mouth, and Murdoc swallowed it hungrily.

"Muds, let's not do this outside," he then gasped, pulling himself away with great difficulty.

"Yeah," Murdoc agreed, moving his lips to 2D's neck.

The latter's head fell back as he let out small moans, enthusiastically exposing more of his neck to the bassist.

"Oh, fuck it," 2D then sighed, groaning as Murdoc bit his neck harshly.

The singer got pushed back, his elbows leaning on the ground, keeping him upright as Murdoc leaned forward. He was sure his neck was completely black and blue by now, a large number of love-bites covering it. His legs spread, giving the bassist more access. Their crotches rubbed, and they both bit their lips to stop themselves from making too much noise.

2D clenched his legs around Murdoc's waist, pushing him closer. The latter stopped abruptly, leaning up and looking down on 2D's face.

"Look.. I don't have anything on me and I don't want to hurt you.." he panted, running his hand along 2D's cheek.

The latter looked up at him, biting his lip when he realised what he meant. Suddenly he sat up, pushing Murdoc off him. The bassist looked at him in confusion before 2D pushed him back against the trunk of a tree, his fingers pulling at Murdoc's belt loops. He slowly pulled his trousers down, causing the older man to shiver slightly.

2D hesitated before pulling off Murdoc's underwear as well, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I owe you, remember," he whispered with a small smirk.

The bassist hissed, his insides churning at the look on the younger man's face. He watched 2D as the latter slowly moved his head downwards, until his lips brushed the tip of Murdoc's member, making him arch upwards.

Slowly he started taking more of the bassist's member into his mouth, sucking slightly and smirking at the moans and growls it was causing.

Murdoc's fingers clawed at 2D's hair as he started moving faster and sucking harder, his tongue brushing roughly and his teeth grazing it occasionally.

"Fucking hell.." Murdoc groaned huskily, his head falling back against the tree.

2D let out a low chuckle at these words, and the bassist jolted forwards, a loud moan escaping from his lips at the vibration. Eventually Murdoc felt himself getting closer, and his nails dug into 2D's scalp as he thrust into his mouth. With one last, loud, grunting "Fuck!" he came into the singer's mouth, and the latter swallowed it quickly.

Murdoc sat there for a few seconds with his eyes closed, panting and toying absent-mindedly with 2D's hair, until 2D sat up and kissed him slowly.

He kissed him back tiredly, wrapping his arms around the singer's neck and pulling him closer. They got interrupted by a loud growl. They broke apart, looking at each other with amused faces.

"That wasn't my stomach," 2D stated.

"I think it was. I'm not hungry at all," Murdoc grinned, pulling his clothes back on.

"I'm not either. And I had an apple this morning, you didn't have anything," the singer argued.

"I had a cigarette for breakfast. That's more than enough for me."

2D laughed, digging into his pockets in agreement. He offered Murdoc one, then stuck his own fag between his lips.

"True. Either way, one of us needs food, whether we like it or not," he smirked, cigarette dangling between his lips.

Murdoc lit it for him. "Yep. We should head back, don't you think? With some luck Noods and Russ are still asleep."

"You daft? They'll have probably already phoned the fucking police. It wouldn't surprise me if that little cottage is surrounded by police cars when we get home," 2D said as he stood up.

The bassist laughed. "Yeah. Listen up for any barking, they might have search dogs looking for us."

They both burst into a fit of sniggers, their hands automatically finding each other as they made their way back.

"By the way.." 2D began.

"What?"

"I've got lube in my toilet bag."

Murdoc paused, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"And why did you bring that, exactly?" he then asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

2D turned red. "Well, you never fucking know! And anyway, it was already in there. I didn't deliberately pack it for this trip, you overconfident sod."

The bassist laughed, pulling 2D closer and kissing him on the nose. "Whatever, love."

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Selfish pair of.."

Noodle's rant continued in mutters as she stalked off. Murdoc and 2D had been sitting in the living room in shame for the past fifteen minutes while Noodle yelled their heads off, speaking of getting lost or accidents happening and a lack of responsibility, with a stern Russel by her side.

The latter was still standing there, squinting his eyes at them. He then sighed, and shook his head, walking away as well.

"Dumbasses."

When they were finally alone in the room, they sneaked a glance at each other before bursting out in snickers.

"Stop giggling, they'll hear," Murdoc choked out.

"You shut up as well then!" 2D grinned, covering his mouth with his hands.

They stopped short as they heard the slam of a door. They paused, listening for a few moments.

"Is that them out?" 2D asked quietly.

Murdoc shrugged, standing up. "I'll check."

He walked warily into the hallway, checking the kitchen. "Noodle? Russ?"

No reaction. Satisfied, he walked back to 2D, sitting next to him on the couch. He casually draped his arm over the back of the couch behind the singer's head. There was an awkward silence. 2D took a deep breath, turning his head towards Murdoc.

"Muds, I.. I think I'll have a shower."

The bassist raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

2D stood up, pausing. He turned, as if to say something, then shook his head and walked out of the room. Murdoc sat there, staring off into the distance as he heard the water run. The sudden image of a naked 2D standing underneath the hot, streaming water entered his mind. His grip tightened on the arm of the couch and he grit his teeth.

He had thought about this. Many times. About how having sex with 2D would be. And he always mentally kicked himself for having those thoughts.

He remembered how afraid they had both been whenever the subject had been raised and they were in the fake relationship.. both of them shying away from it. He knew why he had been doing it, obviously. But why had 2D?

Had he been afraid then as well? Afraid of feeling things they weren't supposed to be feeling?

Well, that didn't matter now, did it? But evidently 2D was still scared. Of being rejected, maybe? The bassist had no idea, but he knew that whatever it was, he had to go and fix it. Now. He stood up, slowly but determinedly making his way towards the bathroom. He gently pushed the door open. 2D hadn't locked it.

"Huh," Murdoc muttered to himself.

Luckily the sound of the shower covered up his voice. He shut the door, quietly walking towards the shower curtain. He carefully pulled it aside.

2D was standing with his back to him, the stream of water dripping down from his head to his shoulder blades, down his back.. The bassist felt himself freeze.

He never thought he'd ever think this about another man – especially not 2D – and it wasn't at all a Murdoc thing to think, but right now, 2D looked.. beautiful.

His blue hair, darker now because of the water, hung down in wet, sleek locks, sticking to the back of his neck. His pale skin, covered in bruises and scars..

2D glanced back, reaching for the shampoo. Upon seeing Murdoc, he yelped and almost slipped before the bassist put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

They stared at each other for a while before 2D's heartbeat returned to normal. Murdoc's hadn't.

"Murdoc, what..?"

He made an attempt to cover up his manhood before realising how ridiculous that actually was, considering Murdoc had more than seen it. Still, his hands hovered in front of it. He swallowed, blinking at Murdoc.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Murdoc didn't seem to care his shirt was being splattered with stray drops. He gripped the singer's shoulder more tightly.

"2D, I.. I want.."

For someone who would confidently have the last word arguing with God, he seemed incredibly inarticulate. Luckily, the singer understood him. He nodded towards his toilet bag on the sink, and Murdoc strode towards it while hastily pulling off his shirt. He pulled the lube out, throwing it towards 2D who – uncharacteristically – caught it. After having pulled the rest of his clothes off, he put his hand on 2D's shoulder again, stepping into the shower cubicle with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the singer whispered, looking at Murdoc.

"Stu.." 2D shivered.

Murdoc stared at him, his blue locks hanging in front of his eyes, his cheeks slightly pink due to the warmth of the water. His skeletal frame looming slightly over him, pale, soft fingers resting on the bassist's hip.

"Stu," he then growled again. "I want you."

With this he leaned forward, capturing 2D's lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed him up against the cold tiles of the wall, putting one hand next to his head and the other around his waist to steady him. 2D was shocked at first, but responded quickly as his lips moved with the other man's.

Murdoc let out a low groan as 2D sucked his bottom lip gently, then letting his teeth graze over it. The bassist let his fingertips trail down 2D's back, resting on his lower back, making slow circles with his fingertips.

Murdoc's tongue trailed along the seam of 2D's lips, digging his nails slightly into his back. The singer let out a short gasp, and Murdoc used this chance to gently slide his tongue in, the tip of it brushing 2D's before leaving again. The latter's hands crept up into Murdoc's hair, tugging at it slightly as he held on.

The bassist repeated his earlier actions, and 2D responded by flicking his tongue ever so gently against Murdoc's.

Their mouths were now hanging open, lips touching, shallow breaths escaping. 2D now decided to take the lead, his tongue running along Murdoc's lips, pausing at the corner of his mouth. He slowly brushed his tongue against the other man's, pulling back as soon as he began to respond. His hands trailed down from behind Murdoc's head to his neck, then up to cup his face.

Murdoc became a bit frustrated now, pushing his tongue in more firmly. 2D smirked slightly and bit down on it, causing a growl from Murdoc.

2D trailed his hands down to the bassist's chest, abruptly rubbing his nipples. Murdoc gave a sharp moan, and the singer leaned forward, kissing him properly now, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. Murdoc hand pressed 2D forward by his hips, their erections rubbing against each other, causing them both to gasp.

The blue haired man let his hands continue their journey south, not before rubbing the sensitive spots a few more times, revelling in the shudders it caused. Murdoc moved away from his mouth, trailing kisses and bites along 2D's jawline, leading up to his earlobe. He bit into it gently, making 2D let out a groan and make his knees tremble. The bassist trailed down his jaw again, now leading down to his neck.

2D leaned his head back, closing his eyes and exposing more of the pale, soft skin as Murdoc began to claim it. By the time he was finished with it, bites and bruises covered his throat. But 2D didn't seem to mind. He stared down at him with half lidded eyes, mouth still slightly open from his unheeded moans.

"Murdoc.." he choked out.

The bassist shivered slightly, pushing his body against 2D's more roughly.

"Murdoc.. I don't want to wait," he then groaned, reaching for the lube desperately. "I need you. Now."

Murdoc looked at him for a moment, then grabbing the lube without hesitation, covering his member with it. He held 2D steady against the wall, warm water streaming onto them as he picked the singer up slightly, his legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly, he entered 2D. He felt his back arch at the friction, using all his strength to fight the impulse to thrust. 2D tensed around him, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

"Stu, you have to relax..just relax, okay?" Murdoc muttered into his ear, chin resting on his shoulder.

Slowly but surely, the singer started to relax and Murdoc entered him completely. He pulled out slightly, allowing them both some breathing time, before pushing in again, a bit more roughly this time. 2D let out a startled moan and eventually he started wrapping his legs more tightly around the bassist's waist, forcing him to go deeper.

"Fuck.." he let out a strangled moan as he clawed Murdoc's back, arching up with every thrust.

Murdoc's nails scratched along his sides and ribs, forming little scratches, the blood immediately being washed away by the water. It stung, but it was a good kind of sting. The kind of sting that made 2D shiver, and made his head fall back.

The bassist gripped the singer's hips now desperately, thrusting harder and harder, his groans and growls becoming louder with every thrust.

"Stuart.." the name came out in a husky growl. 2D could have come there and then.

"M-Murdoc.. please," he groaned, clinging onto his neck. "Harder."

Murdoc kissed him harshly, quickening his thrusts. They both had to break away then, lips still touching as growls and moans and whimpers left their mouths. Murdoc moved his hand to 2D's member then, stroking it in time with the thrusts, almost making 2D cry out.

"Oh, fucking.." 2D didn't manage to finish his sentence, his own loud whimper interrupting himself as Murdoc's thumb stroked the tip.

It wasn't long before the singer came, and almost immediately after that, so did the bassist, the water washing away all evidence. They stayed still for a long time, leaning against each other and panting heavily. Murdoc pressed a kiss on 2D's nearest body part – his shoulder – before pulling out. 2D's legs slid back down onto the white tiles, and Murdoc's arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer. The singer wrapped his arms around his waist.

They held each other for a long time, not speaking, not moving. Finally, 2D trailed soft kisses up Murdoc's neck and jawline, reaching the corner of his mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, fingertips trailing along his cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours later they were sitting on the couch, wrapped up in towels, 2D holding a hot mug of tea and Murdoc holding a hot mug of some kind of alcoholic beverage. They were curled up into each other, watching some crappy television show. They hadn't really spoken much since their "shower", both of them being a bit too dazed and giddy to be honest. Murdoc spoke up first.

"2D?"

The latter looked up. "Hmm?"

"Are you.. do you regret.. anything?"

2D frowned a little, sitting up more to see Murdoc's face clearly. It was guarded, his eyes stubbornly on the television while his attention was obviously not on it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. do you regret doing this?"

The bassist's face tensed up, afraid for the answer. 2D stared at him for a couple of seconds before scoffing.

"Murdoc, it was perfect. Why the fuck would I regret anything? Do you regret anything?" he retorted.

"No!" Murdoc said firmly, making 2D jump a little.

He chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the bassist's lips. "Then what are you worrying for?"

Murdoc gave him a grin, putting his mug down and putting his hand on the back of 2D's head, stroking through his still-damp hair.

"I was just.. worried, I suppose. I mean, you were afraid to do anything before.."

2D blinked as he remembered what he was talking about. "That was different, Muds. You know that."

"Yeah," Murdoc agreed, satisfied and happy.

The singer smiled at him and curled up into him again, head resting on his chest. They were silent again for some time.

"Hey, Muds?" he suddenly piped up after a while.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do if Noodle and Russel come in before we're gone? What if they see us?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Let 'em see," he grunted. "It's what they've been bloody waiting for for who knows how long."

"True." With that word, 2D snuggled back into Murdoc.

They were happy, at peace, and completely at ease with each other for the first time in months. It was wonderful.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc's eyes snapped open. It was still dark, and he blinked a couple of times so his eyes would adjust. He was lying on the couch with 2D wrapped around him. He nudged the younger man with his foot.

"2D!" he hissed, nudging him a bit harder.

"Eh?" 2D grunted, frowning before opening an eye and looking at him.

"I like you."

The singer closed his eye again in slight annoyance. "Yeah, I like you too. Did you really have to wake me up for that?"

Murdoc turned to his side, grabbing 2D's shoulder and turning him towards him.

"Stuart. Seriously. I like you a lot."

2D opened his eyes again, regarding the bassist's face. He looked completely serious. He gave him a small smile.

"I like you as well, Muds," he said, squeezing his hand.

He closed his eyes again, turning over, though their hands were still locked. Murdoc also closed his eyes and sighed. The silence dragged on for a couple of minutes, and 2D was starting to doze off again.

"I love you."

It was merely a murmur, something that could have easily been covered up by the rustling of sheets or a cough. But 2D heard it. He turned slightly to see Murdoc's expression, but the latter had his eyes tightly shut and his arm over his face.

The singer turned over and ran his hand along Murdoc's hip, then sliding his arm around the bassist's waist.

"I love you too," he whispered, pulling him gently closer.

Murdoc opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a long while, before 2D flashed the bassit a grin. Murdoc smirked back at him, and they leaned in for a long, tired kiss.

They fell asleep, tangled into each other and comforted by the sound of the other's heartbeat.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Noods, be a darling and fetch me my lighter, it's in the back seat," Murdoc grunted, panting slightly as he heaved the bags towards the front door.

"Sure." She hopped back towards the car, and opening the door to find 2D lying on the back seat, smoking a cigarette. She bit back a smile and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you be helping Murdoc and Russel? They're carrying your bags, you know."

2D sat up, smiling sheepishly at her. He patted the space next to him. "Join me?"

Noodle grinned at him and sat next to the singer, opening a window. They said nothing for a while.

"So." Noodle then began.

2D glanced up at her.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?"

The singer shrugged. "Don't know. We haven't really talked about that yet. Guess we're going to have to, though."

Noodle gave a small chuckle. "The irony," she murmured to herself.

"Wonder how they'll react to hear we're together," 2D mused.

"Again," Noodle added.

"Right. It shouldn't be too much of a shock, then. Not as bad as it was the first time."

Noodle looked at 2D's nervous face, then took hold of his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "You don't have to rush into anything, Toochi. If you're not ready to tell anyone, that's completely fine. Murdoc will be more than understanding, I'm sure."

2D smiled at her and squeezed her hand as well. "I know Muds'll be fine. It's stupid. I don't know why I'm nervous about it since we've done this all before anyway."

"Maybe it's because it's actually real this time?" Noodle suggested gently.

The singer shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. I'll get over it. We'll tell everyone some time, when we're both ready. But it's not like we're going to hide it or anything, you know? We'll still be holding hands when we walk down the street, and we'll be kissing at the end of concerts, and we'll be leaning onto each other during interviews, and.." he trailed off, blinking. "Sorry. My mind wandered off there. Probably much more than you want to know, love."

"Oh, don't be daft. I'm so happy you two are finally happy," she grinned.

They looked at each other fondly for a while, 2D pulling Noodle in for a hug.

"Let's go inside before they start chucking our bags at our heads," he then said, opening the car door.

Noodle leaned forward, grabbing Murdoc's lighter, then following the singer into the house. Murdoc and Russel were sitting on the couch, having a drink. Murdoc glared up at 2D.

"Great lot of bloody help you were. You do realise I took your fucking bags to your rooms while you two were having a nice old chat in the car?" he snapped.

"Thank you, Murdoc. Here's your lighter," Noodle said with a bright smile, leaning down from behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, dropping the lighter onto the couch.

Murdoc's frown softened as Noodle hugged him tightly.

"All right, all right, love. You've made your point," he said with a smile, patting her arm. "Little witch can get away with anything using those lovely eyes, and she knows it."

Noodle laughed. "Hardly. It depends on the person. You're just exceptionally soft, Murdoc."

"I am not," he grumbled, batting her hair away from his face and poking her on the head while doing so. "Now, get off before you ruin it."

The guitarist giggled, jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to the older man. 2D sat on the other side of him.

"Sorry, Muds. We were just talking," he said with a rueful smile.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around the singer's shoulder and pulling him closer. "Fucking forget about it, you ponce. Come here."

He pulled him into a deep kiss, resulting in disgruntled sounds from Noodle and Russel.

"Man, get a room," Russel groaned.

They pulled away, 2D bearing a flustered grin and Murdoc smirking.

"Look, mate, you're the one who practically forced us into this in the first place, so stop your bitching," the bassist shrugged, leaning back on the couch.

"Although Noodle did play a significantly bigger role," he added.

"You thought about telling people yet?" Russel asked then, sitting down next to 2D.

2D and Noodle glanced at each other, before 2D looked at Murdoc. The latter shrugged.

"Don't see why we shouldn't. Although I don't want to make a fucking big deal out of it again, yeah? Let's just see what happens. Right, Stu?" the bassist asked for 2D's approval before making any assumptions.

2D smiled in appreciation. "Yeah."

"The most important thing right now is that we're all happy. Right guys?" Russel said, stretching and leaning back on the couch.

"Absolutely. Let's worry about the crap later," Noodle agreed.

"Oi! Language," Murdoc exclaimed. As soon as Noodle opened her mouth to give an annoyed, well deserved retort, he interrupted her quickly. "And yeah. Happy. Finally."

He paused. "I've missed that," he then added.

2D snuggled into him. "Me too."

It was silent for a while.

"Russ, get the remote, will you?" Murdoc then asked, and the band prepared themselves for an evening of shit television and each other's company.

Everyone was happy.

**Phew, the end! Hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, thank you so much for reading until the end!**


End file.
